Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix mi versión
by porquesi
Summary: Una de las tan tas versiones de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix =P seguramente les va a gustan tenganme Fe =P


HARRY POTTER Y 

 LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

1

UN CUMPLEAÑOS ESPECIAL

Harry Potter jamás se había sentido tan aburrido y ansioso; aburrido al punto que ni siquiera las estupideces y berrinches de Dudley lo hacían reír. Su situación era desesperante, hacía semanas que no veía a sus amigos del mundo mágico. Extrañaba con locura todo lo que tuviese que ver con Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más importante de Inglaterra. Él concurría a la institución desde los once años, y en la actualidad estaba próximo a empezar el quinto año en Hogwarts, esperando con nerviosismo las nuevas materias, profesores y desafíos que implicaba el transcurso de los años.

Privet Drive era ya de por si un lugar muggle, por lo tanto sumamente aburrido, no había nada interesante para hacer ( por lo menos nada que a Harry le llamara la atención).

Fuera de Hogwarts Harry no tenía amigos, pues desde niño Dudley, su rechoncho primo hijo de la hermana de su madre, se había encargado de ello. Harry pasaba la mayoría de los veranos en la casa de Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon, hubo años en los que Ron Weasley ( su mejor amigo)lo saco de su condena muggle invitándolo a su casa o rescatándolo de sus tíos, sin embargo este año era diferente. Dumbledore le había prohibido rotundamente su acercamiento al mundo mágico fuera del año escolar, este mensaje se lo había transmitido mediante su caligrafía pomposa escrita en color limón, con la palabra "Prohibido" en una especie de tinta fucsia que brillaba con una intensidad sobrenatural; por lo tanto los planes de vacaciones que había hecho con Ron se fueron al tacho de basura. La carta había sido una total decepción; sin embargo Harry utilizaba su hermosa lechuza blanca, Hedwig, como único medio que lo unía al otro mundo, a su mundo. Mensajes para Sirius, Hermione, Hagrid, Seamus, Neville, Dean y Ron salían diariamente de la pequeña habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido como deposito de Dudley (había estado lleno de juguetes rotos y  artefactos destruidos a causa de los malcriadeces del chico). Harry lo había redecorado, sus útiles escolares se desparramaban en el piso al igual que otros objetos como libros, la saeta de fuego ( Harry se moría por montarla pero como era de esperar, un niño volando en una escoba rompía con todas las leyes muggles, por lo tanto estaba PROHIBIDO), posters de quidditch ( que le había enviado Ron de los Chundley Cannos), papiros, la varita mágica...

Apoyó la nariz contra la ventana, afuera llovía a más no poder. El clima parecía ponerse de acuerdo con sus ánimos. Él, Harry Potter el famoso, era sumamente desdichado. Era victima de la peor de las enfermedades adolescentes: el aburrimiento. Pero el milagro llegó justo unas horas antes de su cumpleaños número "15". El timbre sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro... al quinto los gritos de tía Petunia se escuchaban por todo el vecindario _(¡¡ qué gente maleducada!! ¡¡ creen qué estamos sordos!!); Harry corrió hacía las escaleras llevándose a Dudley por delante. El gordito comía tranquilamente un helado de chocolate que en pocos segundos maquillo su cara de balón de fútbol. Al abrir la puerta tía Petunia largo un alarido que solo podía significar: Hagrid de visita, lechuzas o algún Weasley, en fin, cualquier persona, cosa o animal que sus tíos consideraran "anormal" o " inadecuada a su estilo de vida". Harry se asomo, pudo ver el rojo cabello del visitante. Un Weasley había venido a rescatarlo._

-¡ Hola Harry! – lo saludo Ron por debajo de los brazos extendidos de la tía Petunia ( se había quedado estática sosteniendo la puerta como si se fuera a caer) – Dumbledore te prohibió venir a casa pero no dijo nada sobre prohibir visitas inesperadas a la casa de los muggles...

-Tía Petunia, él es mi amigo Ron Weasley, ¿ te acordarás de él, no? – Harry sonreía a más no poder. De seguro su tía no lo había olvidado, es más lo miraba como si en cualquier momento su amigo fuese a estallar.

Finalmente Ron (junto con sus pertenencias) ingreso a la casa muggle bajo la mirada severa y reprochante de sus tíos... y Dudley solo temblaba y había enmudecido como por arte de magía ( o por arte de Ron). Los Dursley solo habían aceptado a causa del genial argumento que Harry, en un tono de voz sumamente inocente, había puesto en defensa de la estadía de Ron en Privet Drive:

-Mi padrino estaba tan preocupado por mi que decidió escribirle a la familia Weasley, él dijo que no habría problema en que él me hiciera compañía... ustedes saben lo mucho que lo afecta a mi padrino mi bienestar ...

-De acuerdo – dijo Tío Vernon arreglándose la corbata que casi lo ahogaba, su cuello era demasiado grueso para la pequeña corbata – esta cosa se queda – Ron miro a Harry molesto ( _¿ soy una cosa_?) – pero en tu dormitorio...

Harry asintió felizmente mientras Dudley se escondía bajo la mesa.

-¡ Vaya qué son desagradables! – exclamo Ron apenas llego al cuarto de Harry - ¡ no se cómo los soportas!

-¿ Quién dijo qué los soportaba? – replico resignado apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana; luego sonrió, y esa sonrisa ilumino su rostro – Me da gusto tenerte acá, me moría de aburrimiento...

-Yo también – confeso Ron rascándose la cabeza mientras su rostro adquiría una mueca de preocupación – Todos están muy raros... – Harry no entendió. – Fred esta raro, llega super tarde a casa, mi madre piensa que trama algo pero George nunca va con él a sus salidas ( por lo tanto es imposible, todos los líos los hacen juntos). Hermione no para de hablar de Viktor Krum y lo maravilloso que es Bulgaria. Me contó que conoció a todos los jugadores de quidditch de la selección del país y que todos son tan simpáticos como Viktor. ¡¡ Encima tiene el descaro de enviarme fotos y autógrafos... ¡¡ cómo si fuesen gran cosa!! – Ron parecía estar descargándose, hablar de Hermione parecía ponerlo sumamente de mal humor – encima mi padre esta como loco, desde que "Quien-tu-ya-Sabes" retomo fuerzas... – Ron se detuvo, había hablado de más, por primera vez en su vida al nombrar a Voldemort Harry se estremeció. Ron se apresuro a agregar – lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso... 

Harry estaba incomodo, demasiado. Ron se rasco nuevamente la cabeza y apunto al tema principal que parecía carcomerle la cabeza:

-Yo no se como Hermione acepto la invitación de Viktor Krum... se cree muy famosa por haber bailado ¡¡¡ una sola vez con él!! – remarco muy bien esta última oración – Solo espero que este año no se venga agrandada, para colmo me contó que va a ser prefecta... 

-¡¡ Hermione prefecta!! – exclamo Harry despertando del profundo sueño que lo había invadido ante las quejas sin sentido de su amigo.

-¿ No te lo dijo?

-No, debe estar muy contenta...

-Agrandada dirás – lo corrigió rápidamente – solo espero que no se ponga muy insoportable.

Harry pensó que la única persona que se estaba poniendo insoportable era Ron, sin embargo tenerlo en Privet Drive era lo máximo.

-¡¡ Hey Harry!! – exclamo mostrándole el reloj que colgaba encima de la cabeza de la cama - ¡¡ ya son las doce!! ¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños!!

El joven mago sonrió mientras un grupo de lechuzas ingresaba desaforadamente en la habitación, podía distinguir la de Hagrid entre las cinco que habían entrado. Una atigrada aguardaba malhumorada apoyada en la cama como si estuviese impaciente por marcharse. Harry fue hacía ella, y le desato el mensaje que llevaba atado en la pata. La hermosa caligrafía de Hermione cubría el papiro:

Querido Harry:

                            ¡¡ Felices 15 años!!, a pesar de estar con tus tíos, debes estar muy contento  de cumplir una edad tan importante. Espero que disfrutes este día, lamento no enviarte un obsequio por medio de Fürtean (es la lechuza de Víktor) , pero prefiero entregarte el regalo en persona.   
¿ Podrías guardar un secreto? , tengo un regalo para Ron , de seguro va a morirse cuando se lo entregue, ¡¡ me muero por dárselo!!.

Muchos Besos

Hermione

Pd: No sabes lo increíble que es Bulgaria 

Ron trataba de espiar la carta pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo Harry se la corría.

-¡¡ Hey dejame leer!!, ¿ qué es tan importante qué no pueda leer yo?, ¡¡ vamos Harry!!, ¿ qué cuenta Hermione? – ¿ podría haber escuchado cierta suplica en su tono de voz?. Harry río por dentró, era muy gracioso ver a Ron tan desesperado por Hermione. Ron noto que la cara de su amigo se contorsionaba en una sonrisa picara - ¡¡ hey!! ¿ por qué me miras así? 

-¿ No crees qué le estas dando demasiada importancia a Hermione? 

-¿ Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ron frunció el ceño.

-Nada – resolvió y continuo abriendo las cartas. Le había llegado una de Sirius.

-¡¡ NO!! – exclamo enojado. Parecía estar sumamente ofendido -   
¡¡ ahora me lo decís!!

-Nada – volvió a repetir mientras Ron murmuraba por lo bajo algo como _"¡¡ por que todo el mundo me esta ocultando cosas!!"_

Harry abrió la carta de una lechuza amarronada con una mancha blanca en el pecho, era de Sirius y... ¿ Remus?.

Había escuchado a Dumbledore diciéndole a su padrino que se hospedase en la casa de Lupin y al leer las cartas todas sus dudas se aclararon. 

Querido Harry:

                   Espero que estés pasando lo mejor posible tu cumpleaños, Lamento que tengas que pasar una fecha tan importante en la casa de los muggles, pero debes entender que es lo mejor. Te escribo desde la casa de Remus, él también te manda un muy feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste el regalo.

Nos despedimos

Sirius  y Remus Pd: Cualquier problema no dudes en contactarnos... 

Prosiguió leyendo tarjetas y abriendo regalos. Era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba su cumpleaños acompañado por Ron en Privet Drive, también era la primera vez que se divertía tanto. Se pasaron toda noche hablando sobre Quidditch y comiendo dulces que Dean y Seamus le habían obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Ni se atrevió a probar los bocadillos de Hagrid, tenían un color verde viscoso y parecía que tenían vida. Ron le recomendó alejarse de eso cuanto antes.  

-¿ Y qué te envió Hermione? – le pregunto ansioso

-Me lo va a dar después en persona – respondió como si estuviese releyendo la carta.

-Que raro... – dijo llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca, mientras la masticaba miraba a la ventana pensativo, al tragar completamente la golosina prosiguió - ¿ qué regalo puede ser tan pesado o importante qué no se pueda enviar por lechuza?  

Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que tanto misterio lo mataba de curiosidad. 

Finalmente mientras el sol se asomaba calentando el hogar Dursley, Ron y Harry se preparaban para dormir.

2

NUEVAMENTE EN HOGWARTS

La gente ni se percataba que existían, únicamente la gran lechuza blanca que los acompañaba llamaba la atención, Hedwig no era un ave ordinaria ( no únicamente por ser una lechuza mensajera), sus plumas blancas como la nieve llamaban la atención y sus chillidos rompían tímpanos como si esa fuese su profesión. La lechuza albina era demasiado llamativa y no pasaba desapercibida por ningún muggle. 

Las vacaciones de Harry habían sido estupendas, se había divertido a morir, y como pasa siempre cada vez que uno se divierte, el tiempo paso volando. Ambos muchachos acababan de traspasar la columna de ladrillos que se encontraba entre medio del anden "9" y  el "10", de un segundo a otro había llegado al anden 9 ¾,  allí el rojo y reluciente expreso Hogwarts los esperaba con ansias para comenzar un nuevo año en la escuela de "Magía y Hechicería para Magos y Brujas". 

El año pasado Harry había madurado bastante, los hechos lo habían forzado, había logrado traspasar obstáculos y sobrellevar situaciones en la que muchos adultos se hubiesen muerto de un ataque de pánico; 

-¡¡ Harry!!! – lo llamaron, él al instante reconoció la voz, pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. 

Los dos amigos giraron hacía donde esta provenía y proyectaron sus ojos en la delgada figura de una muchacha alta de largo cabello castaño que llevaba recogido en un rodete, solo dos mechones rebeldes provenientes del flequillo habían logrado escapar de él y se apoyaban a los lados de su rostro, su mirada castaña los observaban como esperando una respuesta, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar capacitado para dársela, ambos estaban tratando de ordenan sus pensamiento: la voz que habían escuchado pertenecía a Hermione sin embargo la muchacha que estaba frente a sus ojos no lucía como ella o por lo menos con la Hermione que no veían desde hacía meses; Ron no le sacaba la vista del  jumper a cuadros rojos que marcaban con más intensidad su figura femenina. Hermione estaba sumamente linda.

-Oigan chicos... – los llamo ella sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo - ¿ qué sucede?

-¿ Hermione? – logro articular Harry

-Si, Harry, soy yo ¿ me recuerdas? – río ella

Ron no podía creerlo, hasta su manera de hablar se había tornado diferente. 

-¡¡ Estas preciosa Hermione!! – exclamo Ginny, la más pequeña de los Weasley que acababa de cruzar el anden junto a George - ¿ qué hiciste con tu pelo? 

-Lo vi en una revista... – respondió ella poniéndose repentinamente colorada 

-¡¡ En " Luna de Bruja" verdad!! – exclamo Ginny – ¡¡ trae los mejores hechizos para controlar cabellos rebeldes!!, ¡¡ yo trate de hacerme uno pero termine haciéndoselo a Fred y no le quedo muy bien que digamos!! 

-¿Una revista? – Ron había salido del trance - ¿ desde cuándo lees revistas para niñas? 

-¿ Desde qué soy una niña? – replico ella sarcástica mirándolo con una mezcla de resignación y odio.

-¿ Y desde cuándo es eso? – prosiguió burlón

-¿Desde qué te pusiste celoso por qué Krum me invito a salir? – sonrió ella – o tal vez cuando me dijo que quería salir conmigo...

-Pero le dijiste "No" – remarco la negación como si fuese un dato sumamente importante.

-¿ Quién dijo que le dije "No"? – replico ella con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡¡ LE DIJISTE QUÉ SI!!!

Había algo que Harry no entendía, Hermione en sus cartas no contaba mucho sobre ella, más bien estas se trataban de una infinidad de preguntas que Harry no tenía ganas de contestar. Ron estaba sumamente colorado y la cara de espanto era un chiste, por otro lado Hermione sonreía orgullosa y segura de si.

-Conocí al equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria, deberían verlos jugar – comento ella, mientras Ron parecía quererse morir en ese instante - ¡¡ son maravillosos!!

Ron iba a acotar algo pero no tuvo tiempo, en ese instante cuando su cara de contorsiono para articular algún comentario hiriente hacía Hermione.

-¡ Hey Harry! ¿ qué tal tus vacaciones? – pregunto George acercando el carrito con sus útiles y los de su hermano – Dumbledore le dijo a mi madre que tenías absolutamente prohibido la entrada al mundo mágico, debías quedarte con los muggles...

-Si fue una orden de Dumbledore por algo será – acoto Hermione severa

-¿ Y Fred? – pregunto Ron mirando por arriba de la cabeza de su hermano. En estos meses Ron había crecido, ya había superado en altura a sus hermanos mayores.

-Ni idea – se encogió de hombros George

-Con Angelina Johnson– sonrió Ginny picara – últimamente se están viendo mucho, parece que no únicamente Percy esta de novio – miro a Harry de reojo y se puso coloradísima.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el año pasado Fred invitó a Angelina al baile – recordó Ron – con que eso estuvo haciendo todo el verano...

Un carrito lleno de cajas, baúles, lechuzas y demás se llevo por delante al grupo de amigos, las chicas pudieron esquivarlo, Harry en esos últimos años había logrado conseguir unos reflejos admirables sin embargo Ron no estaba muy preparado para los ataques sin previo aviso. El carrito y Ron bajaron a toda velocidad por el anden, detrás de él una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo hasta los hombros lo perseguía a los gritos, sus ojos color miel miraban horrorizada la escena.

-¡¡ Cuidado!! – grito a todo pulmón mientras su carrito descendía a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacía las vías con Ron a cuestas. 

Harry, Hermione y Ginny buscaban con la mirada a Ron que gritaba sin parar, la velocidad que había adquirido el carrito era impresionante. La mujer se detuvo, corrió su cabello hacía atrás y sacando una varita del bolsillo de su ajustada campera de jean ordeno - ¡¡_Accio_!!

A toda velocidad del carrito surgió una escoba, la rubia salto sobre ella y comenzó a volar en dirección al carrito desbocado. Las habilidades de la mujer de unos treinta y tantos que ocultaba perfectamente en su rostro juvenil y atractivo, eran increíbles. 

Todos la miraban con la boca abierta. Cuando logró alcanzar al carrito grito - ¡¡ _Wingardium leviosa_!!

Inmediatamente el carrito ( a punto de caer a las vias) tomo altura.

-¡¡ Oh santo Gryffindor!! – la rubia en la escoba voló hacía el carrito - ¿ esta usted bien? 

Ron asintió con la cabeza aún petrificado por el miedo,la mujer frente a sus ojos estaba bellísima y la tenía demasiado cerca de su cara lo que produjo que el rojo que lentamente subía a su rostro se intensificara.

-Lamento mucho el incidente. Ahora si me permites debo retirarme... necesito reunirme con una persona antes de partir...

Y guiñándoles un ojo al grupo de chicos se retiro sin decir más. Ron pensó que la sonrisa de aquella mujer era tan preciosa como ella, George embobado parecía opinar lo mismo.

El expreso Hogwarts no tardó en dejar el anden, Ron y Harry se sentaron frente a George y Ginny.

-¿ Y Hermione? –preguntó Ron 

-Con los demás prefectos – les informo George 

-Hermione, la nueva prefecta... – suspiro Ginny soñadora – a mi también me gustaría ser prefecta...

-¿ Prefecta?, dirás Perfecta, Perfecta Idiota; eres una Weasley de seguro ya estabas enterada de eso – escupio Malfoy desde la entrada del compartimiento. Crabbe y Goyle, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha del rubio platinado sonreían cruelmente.

Ron rojo de la furia parecía que iba a matarlo, entre George y Harry lo sostuvieron

-Pierdete Malfoy – le advirtió Harry 

-Lo haré, ya no me meteré con nadie que sea amigo de los muggles. Después de todo, el señor tenebroso ha resurgido, gracias a ti Potter. Por lo tanto, todos tus amigos muggles incluyendo la sangre sucia Granger van a morir y todo va a ser por tu culpa – sonrió. Esa sonrisa sarcástica y burlona se acentuaba más a medida que los años actuaban sobre el muchacho.

Ginny observo que Malfoy había cambiado bastante, de personalidad nada, seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre, pero en cuanto físico... Aunque a Ginny no le cayera bien, había algo que admitir: Draco Malfoy era un muchacho de 15 años sumamente guapo. 

Crabbe y Goyle continuaban como en primer año únicamente el tamaño de sus músculos se había desarrollado.

-¿ Qué pasa Weasley?, te enoja que insulte a tu hermana o tu noviecita la sangre sucia, ¿ como funciona esa relación, los fines de semana sale contigo y en la semana sale con Potter?. Yo siempre dije que Granger era una cualquiera, pero claro viniendo de familia muggle   
¿ qué se puede esperar?, ¿ o no? Después de todo tu madre también era muggle, ¿ verdad Harry? 

Malfoy había cambiado, su lengua estaba más filosa que nunca. Ron se lanzo hacía él mientras George y Harry trataban de detenerlo, aunque en realidad no ponían mucho empeño... Draco merecía unos buenos golpes. Crabbe y Goyle se disponían a ir en ayuda de su "jefe" cuando...

-¡¡ QUÉ SE SUPONEN QUÉ HACEN!! – Hermione intervino mientras un muchacho corpulento comenzaba a separar a los conflictivos muchachos. Ron ( con varios golpes en la cara) y Draco ( con el labio partido) levantaron su mirada hacía el rostro severo de la muchacha. Malfoy abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Él también había notado que Hermione Granger no era la misma niña que habían conocido.

-¡¡ VAMOS!! ¡¡ CADA UNO PARA SUS LUGARES!!!- les ordeno el muchacho que debía estar ingresando al último año de Hogwarts. Malfoy entre maldiciones abandono el lugar junto con sus dos inseparables amigos. Hermione le sonrió al muchacho, Ron jamás había visto a Hermione sonreír de esa manera.

-¡¡ RON YA NO SOS UN NENE!! ¡¡ TENES QUÉ EMPEZAR A COMPORTARTE!! – la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y le grito a su amigo severamente.

-¿ Tú me dices a mi qué me comporte? – Ron parecía estar repitiéndose esas palabras como para autoconvencerce de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. La voz qué había utilizado la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor había dejado perplejos a todos los habitantes del compartimiento.

-Ojo con el tono que usas con ella – le advirtió el muchacho. Ron lo miro mal, muy pero muy mal. Harry ya veía otra pelea, las orejas de su amigo se ponían tan rojas como su cabello, pero no hizo nada, ni dijo nada. El muchacho al igual que Hermione lucía una brillante placa de Prefecto.

-Vamos Kurt seguramente la profesora McGonagall nos espera... – le aviso ella mirando de reojo a Ron. La verdad que estaba muy apenada por la manera en que Kurt había regañado a Ron por el tono que había usado para hablarle. 

Dicho esto ambos perfectos abandonaron el compartimiento. Ron se cruzo de brazos visiblemente ofendido, Harry lo noto. Parecía que últimamente todo lo relacionado con Hermione lo ponía histérico,   
¿ enamorado quizás? ¿ Ron y Hermione?, Harry estallo de la risa. George y Ginny lo miraron extrañados y Ron enojado, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

-Parece que conocieron a Kurt Logan, él es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin – Era nada menos que Lavender Brown, una de sus compañeras de Gryffindor – Escuche a la profesora McGonagall anunciar a los prefectos que este año será muy emocionante, comenzara nuevamente el campeonato de Quidditch, es más ¡¡ habrá puestos en todas las casas!!, parece que Slytherin necesita cazador, Hufflepuff buscador, Gryffindor guardián ( ya saben que Wood nos dejo hace dos años) y Ravenclaw golpeador...

-¡¡ Genial !! – exclamaron a coro Harry y Ron

-Significa que habrá que elegir nuevo capitán – sonrió George - ¿ te gusta el puesto Harry? 

-No estoy interesado – negó él – Angelina es muy importante en el equipo, ella lo merece.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo habitual y en poco tiempo el joven mago se encontró en su hogar.

Como todos saben la escuela Hogwarts se dividía en cuatro casas: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de primer año tenían que pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador para que este determinase en cual de las cuatro casa quedaría, este año no era la excepción. Un grupo de niños nerviosos observaba al viejo sombrero andrajoso y remendado a más no poder que apoyado sobre una silla cantaba:

**_He visto caras, secretos y hechos_**

**_tenebrosos y deslumbrantes_**

**_fui símbolo de unión entre poderosos magos_**

**_soy un sombrero mágico_**

****

**_Si me usas, nada me podrás ocultar_**

**_tu personalidad descubriré   
y en solo dos segundos te conoceré_**

**_te diré a que casa pertenecerás_**

**_ya lo verás_**

****

**_Si tu corazón es valiente y noble, un Gryffindor serás_**

**_los astutos y ambiciosos a Slytherin_**

**_sacrificados y de buen corazón a Hufflepuff_**

**_los inteligentes y cuidadosos a Ravenclaw_**

****

**Úsame sin miedo, y déjame leer tus pensamientos**

**_soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_**

**_unión mágica entre cuatro magos_**

**_déjame descubrirte y verás que nada se me escapa_**__

Cuando la canción finalizo, la profesora Mc Gonagall comenzó a llamar  a los alumnos de primer año para que enfrentaran al Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Matthew Pullmann – llamo Mc Gonagall leyendo el papiro.

Un niño de cabellera rubia como el sol se sentó en el banco, el sombrero siquiera lo había tocado pero ya había hecho su elección ¡¡_HUFFLEPUFF!!. La mesa de Hufflepuff estallaba en vivas, Matthew muy contento por la elección se fue corriendo a encontrarse con su nueva familia._

-Galatea Kido

Esta vez fue el turno de una niña de larga melena azabache y profundos ojos rasgados. Ella a diferencia de los demás chicos, no estaba tan nerviosa. Había cierto aire sobrador en la manera que se dirigía hacía el sombrero.

Apenas se sentó en el banco, el sombrero grito ¡¡ _SLYTHERIN!!_

Ella sonrió. Parecía haber estado segura de estar en esa casa antes que nadie. 

-¡¡ Paola Wager!! 

Una niña morena subió al taburete, ¡¡ _RAVENCLAW_!!.

Harry busco con su mirada a Cho Chang, la hermosa buscadora de Ravenclaw, la encontró sentada en la punta de la mesa junto con su acostumbrado grupo de amigas. Cho no había cambiado para nada únicamente su mirada. Harry no supo bien si esa mirada triste fue lo que trajo a su mente a Cedric Diggory. No, él no quería pensar más en eso. Inmediatamente apoyo su vista esmeralda sobre la mesa de profesores, Hermione (que se sentaba a su lado)al notarlo también dirigió su mirada hacía la larga mesa encabezada por Dumbledor, el director de la escuela.

-¿ Quién es ella? – murmuro Ron en un tono de voz casi inaudible

En el lugar en que alguna vez se sentó el falso Ojo Loco Moody, Lupin y otros profesores de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", quienes año a año eran reemplazados ( parecía que hubiese algún maleficio que impedía que no duraran más que un año escolar), se encontraba una mujer joven de cabellera rubio ceniza cortada disparejamente hasta sus delgados hombros, sus labios finos y pintados de un color carmesí sonreían con más intensidad a medida que los alumnos de primero eran ubicados en las diferentes casas. A Ron le resulto familiar, ¡¡ si era nada menos que la mujer qué lo había atropellado con su equipaje!!.

-¿ Será la nueva profesora de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras"? – pregunto Ron emocionado

-Eso parece – respondieron a coro los gemelos Fred y George con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus pecosos rostros. Era la primera vez que Harry los veían juntos en el día.

-Es preciosa... – sonrió George

-Mejor elección imposible, ¡¡ Dumbledore es un genio!! – prosiguió Fred

-A Snape no le va a gustar... – intervino Hermione aburrida 

Snape era el profesor de "Pociones", principal anti-admirador de Harry, él era el líder de la casa de Slytherin y hacerle las mil y una a los chicos de Gryffindor parecía ser su segundo trabajo, sin embargo cuando el profesor de pálido rostro y grasiento cabello surgió en sus cabezas notaron que el asiento que ocupaba habitualmente estaba vacio. 

-¿ Y Snape? – pregunto Ron extrañado. Harry se mordió los labios.

El Sombrero seleccionador continuaba con su ardua tarea de ubicar a los diferentes alumnos en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Había subido una tal Marsha Honza al banquito, el Sombrero se había tardado en su decisión finalmente había gritado ¡¡ _RAVENCLAW_!!!. Los aplausos se escucharon en la mesa de los ravenclaws.

El último niño en la fila se llamaba Terruce Williams, luego de nombrarlo subió al banco y enseguida el sombrero anunció que Gryffindor era su casa.

Harry aplaudió entusiasmado al igual que el resto dándole la bienvenida al nuevo miembro. Este año los chicos que habían entrado a Gryffindor eran pocos.

-Es que somos una especie en extinción – había bromeado Ron 

El profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, acomodo sus gafas en forma de medialuna y anuncio:

-Bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts. Este año será muy emocionante. Primero y principal quiero presentarles a la nueva profesora de "Defensa contra las artes Tenebrosas", su nombre es Chenoa Theamers y viene de la escuela para hechiceros de Mirrstrang.

Hermione ahogo un grito, Harry y Ron la miraron confundidos. Ella entusiasmada y utilizando un tono de voz muy bajo los informo: 

-Mirrstrang es una escuela muy importante y el nivel de enseñanza es muy exigente; la mayor cantidad de accidentes en clase se producen en ese lugar, muchos alumnos llegaron a morir en el intento de ser aceptados en la institución...

Mientras Hermione explicaba, la nueva profesora sonreía y saludaba mientras la comunidad masculina de Hogwarts la miraba embobada.

-También quiero anunciar – prosiguió el director alisando su larga barba blanca – que este año hay puestos de Quidditch en todas las casas, por lo tanto ¡¡ no pierdan la oportunidad!!. Madam Hooch estará encargada de escoger a los nuevos jugadores así que cualquier duda consulten con ella... Y como dijo Merlín ¡¡ a comer antes qué un hipogrifo nos coma a nosotros!!

Todos lo miraron confundidos. Dumbledore realmente estaba loco. Hermione jamás leyó ni escucho que Merlín hubiese dicho eso. La comida apareció mágicamente en los platos dorados. Harry ya se había olvidado como sabía la comida de la escuela. Miro a sus amigos de reojo y al verlos tan alegres un sentimiento de tranquilidad surgió en su pecho, ¿ por qué sentía eso?. Cuando su vista se fijo en Ron una terrible visión se apodero de sus pensamientos, en ella él yacía inmóvil boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y en sus manos sostenía una llave, una llave dorada que brillaba con un fulgor hermoso.

-¡¡ Harry!!- lo llamo Hermione preocupada - ¿ estas bien? ¿ qué pasa qué no comes?

Harry sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer tratando de olvidar la visión. Nuevamente había vuelto a casa, a su verdadero mundo y pasara lo que pasara él estaría listo para defenderlo.

3

LA NUEVA PROFESORA 

La sala común de Gryffindor estallaba en murmullos y risas. Todos parecían tener algo que decir. Los chicos de séptimo curso habían salido de la clase de "Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas" rebosantes  de felicidad. Las chicas lucían peinados rarísimos ( algunos desafiaban las leyes de gravedad) y estaban perfectamente maquilladas. Harry jamás había visto tantas chicas hermosas en la sala. Ron parecía totalmente embobado con una de cabello rosa fluorescente. Por otro lado, los chicos de séptimo agitaban sus varitas emocionados. El resto de los alumnos no entendía absolutamente nada. George y Fred se sentaron junto con Harry, Hermione y Ron que quietos en los sillones, aguardaban una explicación a la escena de júbilo.

-¡¡ Nunca pensé qué las artes tenebrosas podían ser tan divertidas!! – Fred se desbordaba de alegría - ¡¡ la nueva profesora si qué sabe!!

-¿ Qué les mostró qué hay tanto alboroto? – le pregunto Ron ( que aún seguía de malhumor). Él no recordaba haber tenido una clase decente desde que el Profesor Lupin renuncio en Hogwarts. 

-¡¡ No se lo digan!!-intervino Angelina Johnson. A Harry le había dado trabajo reconocerla bajo la delicada capa de maquillaje que embellecía su rostro – Es una sorpresa...

-Es verdad – aprobó Fred – es un secreto...

-¡¡ Descúbranlo por ustedes mismos!!- se unió George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Los odio cuando me hacen esto – refunfuño Ron

Harry iba a tratar de sacarles más información a los gemelos, cuando Ginny lo interrumpió, traía un cartel en la mano y lo agitaba sobreexcitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y trataba de recuperar el  aliento.

-¿ Qué pasa Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione preocupada tomando el papel que la pelirroja sostenía. Ella leyó – Hogwarts, escuela de Magía y Hechizería, les presenta a sus alumnos "ROMEO Y JULIETA". La obra teatral se estrenará en la fiesta de Halloween. Si quieren participar inscríbanse (SOLO ALUMNOS DE CUARTO A SÉPTIMO CURSO)en la habitación de la profesora Chenoa Theamers. Los esperamos...

-¿Una obra de teatro? – pregunto Harry confundido

-Es la primera vez en Hogwarts que se presenta una obra teatral. Esto es muy raro... – pensó en voz alta George – ¡ yo voy a inscribirme!!

-Con tal de ir a la habitación de la profesora cualquier cosa, ¿ no George? – río Angelina leyendo el anuncio por encima de la cabeza de Hermione – yo también me anoto...

-Me gusta la idea, ¡¡ qué tal me ven de Romeo!!- exclamo Fred poniendo cara de Don Juan.

-¿ Vos te vas a inscribir Ginny?-le pregunto Hermione, Ginny asintió avergonzada – yo voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo. Actuar nunca me gusto. Recuerdo que en mi escuela muggle también había obras de teatro pero yo prefería ocuparme de la decoración...

Harry también se acordaba de las obras teatrales de su escuela en Privet Drive, eran horribles principalmente por que siempre tenía que hacer de árbol, sol o luna ( según la ocasión). Todavía le resultaba penoso el hecho de haber actuado de flor en la Fiesta de la Primavera... patético.

-Romeo y Julieta – suspiro Angelina tomándose ambas manos. Sonreía como una gansa- me pregunto quien ganara el papel de Julieta... 

El tiempo pasaba rápido, luego de "Herbología" tenían "Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas". Todos estaban muy emocionados, los primeros en tener la materia fueron los chicos de séptimo y todos habían estado más que satisfechos con la clase. Harry y Ron ocuparon los primeros bancos frente a la pizarra (que se estaba borrando sola), Hermione entre ambos.

-Miren con quien compartimos la clase... – río Draco Malfoy sentándose a dos bancos del trío – no sé como te atreviste a seguir en la escuela Granger; ¿ crees qué Dumbledore va a poder defenderte? 

Los de Slytherin compartirían las clases con ellos. Harry lamentaba el asunto con todo su corazón. Malfoy siempre les había traído dolores de cabeza y últimamente era descomunalmente insoportable. Ron estaba que ardía.  

Pero antes de que una nueva pelea se desatara entre Malfoy y Ron, la profesora apareció así como así ( dejando una densa niebla turquesa en el salón) frente a los ojos de sus impresionados alumnos. Vestía una túnica verde agua y debajo de ella una pollera negra por arriba de las rodillas. La blusa que tenía puesta cambiaba de color a cada minuto: blanca, celeste, azul, azul oscuro y luego repetía blanca, celeste, azul, azul oscuro, blanca...

-Sean bienvenidos al quinto curso de "Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas" – se sentó sobre el banco del profesor y cruzo ambas piernas. Sonreía dulcemente como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño. Esa sonrisa se parecía a la de alguien a quien Harry apenas recordaba: a su propia madre – como Dumbledore les anuncio, voy a ser la nueva profesora de la materia. Mi nombre es Chenoa Theamers, pero pueden llamarme profesora Chenoa, me gustaría más. – hizo una breve pausa, chasqueo los dedos y al instante una varita mágica de unos veinte centímetros apareció en sus manos – la magia, los encantamientos y los hechizos nos pueden servir para muchas cosas, para hacernos un bello peinado – vatio la varita sobre la cabeza de Parvati Patil y al instante su cabello se ato por si solo en dos trenzas que desafiaban la gravedad. Parvati estaba alucinada con su nuevo peinado. La profesora prosiguió – también para derribar a nuestros enemigos en un partido de Quidditch – Harry no supo si la profesora se refería a él pero le había parecido que lo miraba de reojo. Él sabía demasiado sobre caídas de escoba a causa de hechizos – hacer algún que otro machete mágico – y rápidamente agrego-¡ qué de hecho esta totalmente prohibido!!. Jugar bromas... – Goyle comenzó a vomitar sapos. Los de Gryffindor estallaron en risotadas. Ron recordó la vez que era él quien vomitaba babosas de la misma forma que su compañero de Slytherin – lo siento Goyle – le sonrió ella y con un movimiento de varita Goyle dejo de vomitar - o en otras instancias, con un solo hechizo podemos herir, matar o peor aún – sus ojos miel casi amarillentos se hicieron pequeñitos. La mirada que había puesto la profesora era espeluznante – ...quitarle el alma – río nuevamente, la mirada cambio totalmente. Harry parecía haber sido el único en notar el cambio de la mirada de Chenoa Theamers - ¿ creen qué los únicos que pueden absorber el alma son los dementores?. Supongo que ya habrán estudiado Aveda Kadabra, Imperius y Cruciatus, son los más graves e importantes. Se requiere una gran cantidad de magia para hacerlos y por supuesto están totalmente prohibidos. Por que como ustedes saben, ¡¡ la magia no esta hecha para lastimar!! – levanto la varita con expresión severa. Esa expresión solo le duro segundos, nuevamente su gran sonrisa dulce tuvo cabida en su delicado rostro – hay un encantamiento que es tan cruel como los tres juntos. Durante el curso de este año veremos "Encantamientos antiguos" – aplaudió enérgicamente - ¡¡ es mi tema favorito!! ¡¡ estoy muy feliz de compartir con ustedes este tema!!. Pensé en concentrarme en los hechizos duelistas pero lo deje como temario para el año que viene. Los chicos de séptimo curso estuvieron muy emocionados cuando les comente acerca de los hechizos duelistas... – Harry hubiese preferido eso a tener encantamientos antiguos, pero Hermione estaba más que satisfecha con el tema de estudio – ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? 

Lavender Brown levanto la mano un poco avergonzada.

-¿ Si señorita Brown? – le pregunto dulcemente

-¿ Puede hacerme un peinado como el de Parvati?

La profesora estallo en carcajadas y con un movimiento de varita el pelo de su alumna se ataba en otro estrambótico peinado. Pansy Parkinson también levanto la mano y exigió un peinado. En pocos segundos media clase estaba maquillada y peinada como para ir a una fiesta. Los chicos miraban aburridos.

-Antes de comenzar la clase – dijo la profesora mirando un reloj muggle que llevaba en su muñeca derecha – o lo que queda de ella. Quiero que recuerden el lema de la clase: ¡¡Fe, coraje y decisión!! 

La profesora se dio media vuelta y tomo del armario una jaula con una rata parda que chillaba horrorizada. 

Neville Longbottom miro la escena despavorido, todavía recordaba las arañas del profesor Moody recibiendo los hechizos prohibidos.

-No se preocupen, iba a morir de todas formas – aclaro la profesora al ver la cara de horror de sus alumnos. Saco de la jaula a la rata y la dejo sobre el escritorio, el animal comenzó a corretear sobre la mesa, pero era demasiado cobarde para saltar de ella. La profesora se remango la túnica y levanto la varita castaña sobre la rata. Harry miro los ojos miel de la mujer, nuevamente se volvieron pequeños y más amarillentos, aún más que los de Madam Hooch. Esa mirada aterradora nuevamente en su rostro - ¡¡ _Sueñeerm!!_

Los chillidos cesaron. La rata estiro ambas patitas y se acomodo en la mesa. En pocos segundos estaba completamente dormida.

-¿ Se durmió? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Goyle y Crabbe rieron como bobos - ¿ eso es un gran encantamiento prohibido? ¡¡ por favor!!

Hermione levanto la mano. Chenoa le dio permiso para que hablara.

-_Sueñeerm_ o como se llama comúnmente "_Sueño eterno" es un encantamiento sumamente antiguo, se utilizaba en la época del gran mago Merlín. Todo aquel que reciba el encantamiento duerme hasta morir – explico Hermione. La sonrisa de la profesora la alentaba a seguir – El encantado sufre pesadillas horrorosas. La mayoría termina muriendo del susto..._

-¡¡ Perfecto Hermione!!, ¡¡ realmente maravilloso!! – aplaudió asombrada – no es muy común que alguien de su edad conozca esta clase de hechizos. ¿ Nunca pensó en asistir a Mirrstrang?. Estoy segura que no le sería de dificultad entrar a la institución – Hermione estallaba de la emoción. Ron, por otro lado, suspiraba malhumorado. Luego de los elogios la profesora continuo con la clase- Cabe añadir que no todo el mundo puede llevar a cabo esta clase de hechizos, únicamente los magos y brujas conocedores de magia negra. Y no esperen que yo se los enseñe... – río –he conocido niños que intentaron hacerlo y terminaron hechizados ellos mismos, por suerte nunca lograron matarse. Se quedaron dormidos por unos largos meses. Únicamente un mago muy poderoso puede llevar a cabo ese hechizo sin quedarse dormido antes.

Las preguntas llovieron en la clase mientras todos observaban como la pobre rata se retorcía del dolor. Harry pensó que posiblemente estaría soñando con un gato.

-¿ No hay un contra hechizo? –pregunto Ron, esa rata le debía hacer acordar a la suya que al fin y al cabo había resultado ser Peter Pettigrew. Harry no quería ni acordarse de aquel hombre. 

-En realidad señor Weasley - Chenoa movió su varita castaña y dijo - ¡¡ _Walrun_!! – la rata dejo de moverse pero no había dejado de dormir – con este hechizo podemos quitarle las pesadillas, pero la persona encantada por _Sueñeerm duerme por siempre..._

Harry observo que Hermione miraba de una forma desaprobatoria a la profesora como si estuviera explicando algo mal.

La clase finalizo. Todos salieron a los pasillos emocionados por el nuevo encantamiento. Todos menos Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja. 

Ambos habían quedado caminando solos por los pasillos. Ron y Seamus se habían adelantado para hablar con Madam Hooch. Todos estaban muy ansiosos por ser aceptados en el puesto de guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Hermione se acariciaba la pera pensativa.   

-Ella mintió, pero ¿ por qué? – murmuro. Hablaba más para ella que para su amigo – cuando dijo que lo único que podíamos hacer era quitarle las pesadillas, eso es verdad pero no es lo único que se puede hacer. 

-¿ Dices qué conoces un contrahechizo? – Harry la miraba impresionado.

-Si, hay uno pero es poco probable que un hechicero pueda hacerlo, alguien muy poderoso únicamente, no recuerdo el nombre del contrahechizo pero sé que puede otorgarle solo medio o a lo sumo dos minutos de vida...

-Por lo tanto es un tanto inútil tratar de hacerlo – la interrumpió Harry - ¿ para qué quieres despertar a alguien qué únicamente va a vivir por dos minutos?. Tal vez por eso no lo menciono Hermione...

-Puede ser, aunque tampoco menciono que con _Walrun, no le quitas las pesadillas al encantado sino que desplazas esas pesadillas en ti mismo. Es raro que no lo haya dicho..._

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo le quitas las pesadillas – finalizo Harry. La verdad no le veía nada de malo, su amiga, por otro lado, veía como un crimen el accionar de la profesora.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marcharse cuando su amiga lo detuvo y lo acerco a ella.

-Necesito hablar con Ron, quiero entregarle mi regalo pero ahora esta enojado... 

-Ya se le va a pasar... – suspiro Harry que estaba sumamente cansado de las peleas entre ellos dos. Últimamente el pelirrojo estaba muy irritable.

-¿ No podrías dárselo tú? –le pidió. La cara de Hermione se contorsionó en una mirada suplicante. 

-De acuerdo... – accedió aunque le parecía sumamente tonto.

-Por cierto – recordó ella sacando un raro objeto de su túnica negra – aquí esta tu regalo. Espero que te guste, lo traje de Bulgaria.

Harry analizo el obsequió de su amiga. Consistía este en una especie de estalactita violeta rodeada por unas delgadas tiras de metal dorado que la envolvían en un capullo. La estalactita levitaba en su envoltura radiante.

-¿Qué es esto? – Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. El objeto lo había hechizado.

-Es un "_Protector Estelar_"- le explico contenta al notar que su amigo estaba sumamente impresionado de su obsequio – pensé que sería bueno que tengas uno. No son muy conocidos y existen pocos. Este "_Protector Estelar_" te resguarda de cualquier peligro. La verdad es que no se como funciona, pero...

-¿Servirá contra Voldemort? – sonrió Harry. Hermione se estremeció y tosió nerviosa. 

-No lo sé, pero muchos AURORES y FOUGHTS los utilizan. Le pedí permiso a la profesora McGonagall para que te permitiera poseer uno...

-¿Qué es un FOUGHT?

-Son magos y brujas cuyos poderes tienden a ser destructivos y muy difíciles de controlar. Los foughts no están muy bien vistos en el Mundo Mágico. Suelen ser personas muy extrañas. Viven aisladas de los sentimientos. 

-Pero... – la interrumpió - ¿ qué hacen?. ¿ Tienen la misma función que los aurores? 

-En realidad son más bien como guardaespaldas muggles – prosiguió Hermione dubitativa – creo que es la mejor definición que podría sacar de ellos. Son personas muy violentas, no es bueno tenerlas cerca. Cuando QUIEN-TU-SABES estaba en el poder, muchos Foughts se enfrentaron contra él y sus seguidores, según los libros muchos de ellos murieron y quedaron muy pocos. Cada 100 niños mágicos uno posee el nivel de magia de un Fought.

-Hermione Granger y Harry Potter – los llamaron, los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con la sonriente profesora Chenoa – ¿ tanto les gustan mis clases que siguen aquí?. Les aseguro que el profesor Snape no va a ver con buenos ojos su llegada tarde, ustedes saben como le gusta quitarle puntos a Gryffindor – la mujer entro al salón, detrás de ella los alumnos de cuarto año la seguían. Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey encabezaban la fila. Todos parecían estar muy excitados.

-Mejor nos apuramos – dijo Hermione arrastrando a Harry por la túnica. 

Los dos amigos corrieron hacía el salón donde se impartía las clases de "Pociones" con el profesor más antipático ( a parecer de Harry y demás Gryffindors) de Hogwarts. Severus Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio más pálido de lo habitual, la grasa que acompañaba año tras año su cabello había aumentado, su mirada parecía distante. ¿ Qué clase de pensamientos podía ocupar su mente como para no fijarse qué dos Gryffindors ( en los que estaban incluidos dos de sus alumnos menos estimados)habían llegado tarde al salón?. Harry no lo supo, pero el rostro de Snape figuraba tristeza. Lo único que él agradecía era que las clases de "Pociones" las compartían con Hufflepuff. Justin Flinch-Fletchley que estaba sentado junto a Ron lo saludo. Enrie MacMillan, otro chico de Hufflepuff le indico dos asientos detrás de él. Hermione y Harry se sentaron en ellos. Hannah Abbot, una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias se giro y también los saludo. Todos parecían estar de buen humor a no ser por su mejor amigo que se comportaba bastante raro desde su pelea con Hermione.

La clase de Pociones fue extremamente aburrida. Neville no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en las nuevas burlas que  Snape tendría preparadas para él, pero sin embargo el profesor no movió músculo en toda la clase, lo único que hizo fue indicarles un par de hojas para leer y amenazo con bajar 50 puntos al que no cumpliera con la consigna o se atreviera a hablar. Nadie emitió palabra en toda la hora.   

-¡¡¡ Dan gusto clases como esas!! – exclamo Ron feliz de la vida al terminar la clase. 

-¿Qué creen qué le sucedería a Snape?- Hermione tenía ideas pero prefirió contar con la opinión de sus mejores amigos. Ron la ignoro. Harry estaba meditabundo.

-¿No se enteraron? – rieron dos voces detrás de ellos. Los gemelos Weasley habían finalizado con su clase de Astronomía con la profesora Sinistra.

-¿ Enterarnos de qué? – los cuestiono Ron curioso

-Snape deja la escuela, vamos a tener profesor suplente. ¿ No es maravilloso? – sonrió George – ojála tengamos una profesora tan linda como Chenoa Theamers...

-Es raro que deje Hogwarts a esta altura del año. Apenas si empezamos el curso- repuso Hermione

El rumor de la retirada de Severus Snape se extendió por toda la escuela en tan solo minutos y en poco tiempo la sala común de Gryffindor se hundía en murmullos y risas triunfales, _(¡¡ No nos van a sacar más puntos injustamente!!, ¡¡ al fin se va!!, ¡¡ es increíble al fin escucharon mis suplicas!!)_. Neville estallaba en lagrimas de la felicidad.

Harry se sintió muy incomodo cuando Hermione lo hizo subir al cuarto de las chicas para entregarle el regalo de Ron. Lo único que le sorprendio era que aquel cuarto era similar al suyo solo que con colores pasteles y mucho más ordenado. En el centro había una pequeña mesa rectangular tapizada con florcitas. 

El regalo de Hermione consistía en un paquete sumamente largo y delgado.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunto curioso mientras analizaba el envoltorio.

-Es una Nimbus 2001 – contesto Hermione – cuando le envié una lechuza a la Profesora McGonagall acerca del "_protector estelar_", no recibí únicamente su autorización sino que también me informo de mi puesto de prefecta y además me comento acerca de las vacantes en los equipos de las diferentes casas. Sé que a Ron le encantaría formar parte del equipo y sin una escoba lo veía algo difícil...

-¡¡ Créeme le va a encantar!! – exclamo Harry alegre por su amigo

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Espero que vuelva a hablarme... 

Harry no sabía si estaba en lo cierto, pero sus dos mejores amigos estaban actuando demasiado anormal.

Cuando se prepararon para ir a dormir. Ninguno tenía sueño, aún continuaban tratando de inventar alguna que otra espeluznante razón por la cual Snape debía abandonar Hogwarts. ( _¡¡ Quizás fue amenazado por QUIEN-TU-SABES!!!, ¡¡ tal vez era demasiado viejo para el puesto!! ¡¿¡ hey y el profesor Binns!?!, ¡¡ tal vez tenga que visitar a su esposa!!, ¿ esposa? ¡¡ ese tipo!!_).

-¡¡ Hey Ron!! –lo llamo Harry ingresando al dormitorio. Su amigo al igual que Neville estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de Snape fuera del colegio. – Tengo el regalo de Hermione...

-¿Qué regalo? – le pregunto indiferente. Harry lo miro impasible – bueno devuélveselo, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa. Mejor que se lo regale a su amigo Kurt de Slytherin...

-¡ Uy qué pesado qué estas!!- suspiro Harry girando sus ojos como si quisiera desprenderse de ellos.

Seamus, Dean y Neville rodeaban el regalo sumamente curiosos.

-Para mi es una escoba – dedujo Seamus 

-¡¡ Una escoba!! ¡¡ genial Ron!! – exclamo Dean. Neville sacudía la cabeza ansioso - ¡¡ ábrela!!

-¿ Una escoba?. Tienes que estar bromeando – repuso Ron cruzándose de brazos evitando cualquier contacto visual con el objeto.

-No, no es una escoba ordinaria. Es una Nimbus 2001- revelo Harry sonriente. Ron casi cae de bruces al suelo – por lo tanto deberías agradecerle a Hermione y terminar con tus estúpidos berrinches.

Ron se mordió los labios y abrió el regalo: la Nimbus 2001 brillaba nueva entre sus manos. Si Ron no fuese tan orgulloso seguramente saltaría de la alegría, pero no podía hacer eso.

Sin previo aviso, Ron tomo a su amigo de la manga de la túnica y salieron a la sala común. No había nadie en ella, únicamente el fuego de la chimenea los acompañaba. 

-Harry tenemos que hablar – le dijo. El pelirrojo lucía nervioso, sus orejas estaban sumamente coloradas y tenía cierto temblor en su voz – es respecto a Hermione... 

4

EL CUARTO DE CRYSTAL

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro. Cada vez que se animaba a hablar se autointerrumpía sonrojándose. Harry lo observaba aburrido pero interesado. ¿ Qué tendría que decirle su amigo acerca de Hermione?, tal vez después de todo él estaba en lo cierto, el pelirrojo sentía algo más que amistad por su amiga. 

-Ron, tengo sueño ¿ qué pasa? – bostezo

Lo miro ofendido; se sentó a su lado cruzado de brazos y ligeramente ruborizado. 

-Es que... – musito evitando la mirada esmeralda de su adormecido compañero de aventuras – Harry, ¿ te gusta Hermione, verdad?

-¿Qué? - Eso era lo último que Harry esperaba oír esa noche, no daba crédito a la pregunta de su amigo.-Por supuesto que no – no podía creerlo. Él que pensaba que le pediría algún consejo de cómo conquistar a Hermione... aunque en realidad respecto a ese tema sabía tanto como su mejor amigo - ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Ron enfoco su vista en la chimenea. Harry noto que sonreía ligeramente. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¡¡Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora!!-les dijo enojada Hermione bajando por las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas. Su amiga estaba toda despeinada y su rostro se había contorsionado en una mueca de pánico –¡¡ si los ven despiertos a esta hora van a matarme!!

Ambos muchachos se quedaron estáticos ante la intervención de la chica. Hermione al no conseguir respuesta miro preocupada a Harry.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto - ¿ te duele la cicatriz? 

-No, estoy bien – sonrió. Su amiga suspiro aliviada como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima – Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Ron y Hermione se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el muchacho de ojos verdes se interno en la oscuridad de la habitación de los chicos. Ron se disponía a seguirlo cuando ella lo detuvo. Él se volteo y sus miradas se encontraron,(ambos lucían nerviosos). No era la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaban pero esta vez, por alguna razón desconocida, era diferente. Ron sintió un revoltijo en el estomago.

-Tratemos de no pelearnos, ¿ si? – le propuso cortante aunque había cierto tono de suplica en su voz- me costo mucho obtener el puesto de prefecta y también me es muy difícil manejar este nuevo cargo. 

Ron se quedo mudo. Ante el constante silencio de su amigo ella se mordió los labios y decidió marcharse, parecía que él aún seguía enojado, pero entonces él la detuvo. Hermione sonrió ¡¡ al fin iban a disculparse!!.

-O sea que la Nimbus 2001 es como una coima para que me porte bien y no te deje en ridículo frente a... ¿ cómo era qué se llamaba? ¿ Kurt Logan? – escupió el pelirrojo resentido. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –¿ oyes?, no la quiero ¡¡ puedes quedártela o regalarse a tu amiguito de Slytherin!!

Hermione apretó los puños. No estaba furiosa, eso era poco, estaba terriblemente indignada, exasperada, encolerizada... 

Ron sintió como la pequeña mano de su amiga se estrellaba contra su cachete. Draco Malfoy había sufrido ese mismo golpe años atrás

-¡¡ Eres un maldito egoísta!!.- repuso en voz baja. Ron percibió lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡La única razón por la que compre era para que entraras al equipo de Gryffindor y te lucieras con ella!,¡Siempre quisiste pertenecer al equipo! 

Hermione sin emitir otra palabra corrió hacía su cuarto. Ron se quedo estático con su mano en el cachete herido... no sabía  con quien estaba más enojado o con Hermione o con él mismo. Claro que nunca iba a admitirlo. 

Harry observaba la escena escondido entre las escaleras cubierto con la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre James Potter. No pudo evitar escuchar los susurros violentos de sus dos amigos, y la retirada de su mejor amiga. Ron seguía inmóvil frente a la chimenea. 

Evitando hacer cualquier ruido Harry abandono la sala común esquivando a su amigo. El muchacho no pudo descifrar la mirada del pelirrojo, no estaba enojado pero tampoco triste... esa mirada no decía absolutamente nada. Finalmente Ron subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de los chicos.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos, únicamente se escuchaba el ulular de algunas lechuzas o los chillidos de algún animal extraño en el Bosque Prohibido.

Afuera llovía a cantaros, hacía bastante frío y la luna estaba oculta entre los nubarrones que oscurecían Hogwarts con más ímpetu. Los gritos de Peeves se escuchaban al final del pasillo, también los de Argus Filtch. Inclusive los maullidos de la Señora Norris, la eterna compañera del conserje de Hogwarts, hacían eco en todo el silencioso recinto. Debía huir de esa zona, no quería que por su culpa Gryffindor perdiera puntos; él un especialista en perder y ganar puntos para su casa. 

Harry caminó por un pasillo que jamás había notado. Hogwarts era un colegio mágico con la ventaja (que a veces no era tan ventajosa)de que las escaleras, los pasillos y demás se movían por voluntad propia. Había cientos de pasadizos, terrenos y túneles secretos. Algunos los conocía gracias al mapa del Merodeador, obsequio de los gemelos Weasley e invento de su padre y sus mejores amigos en su juventud.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta en poco tiempo se encontró delante de una gran puerta redonda color aguamarina. En su superficie tenía un enorme reloj solar tallado perfectamente. Harry paso su mano sobre ella y advirtió sorprendido que estaba mojada. Repentinamente una gran cantidad de agua surgió del centro del reloj solar, el muchacho retrocedió boquiabierto: cuando el agua tocaba el piso de piedra mágicamente desaparecía. 

-¿Qué habrá dentro? – se pregunto en voz alta. La corriente de agua se detuvo. La puerta no tenía cerradura - ¡¡ _Alohomora_!!      

Lentamente y haciendo un horrible crujido la puerta redonda se abrió. 

Harry se quito la capa invisible y entro al cuarto que estaba ligeramente iluminado por una luz color ciruela. El chico trato de aclarar su visión y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta la razón de la iluminación tan peculiar. Rodeándolo un grupo de cristales en forma de espejo resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Los nubarrones parecían estar alejándose.

-¡¡ Yo no sé por qué me meten en tantos líos!!. Ni siquiera son de mi casa, tendría que juntarme menos con ustedes – protesto una voz fantasmal a sus espaldas – o termino con cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff o expulsada...

-¡¡ Ikaika siempre eres tan aburrida!! – exclamo reprochante otra

Harry enfoco su mirada en los cristales, detrás de ellos dos niñas se dirigían hacía él. Una de ellas apoyo la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de los cristales inmediatamente todos se tornaron blancos. El joven mago descubrió que la niña era realmente preciosa, lucía un largo cabello rubio ceniza y una mirada color miel verdaderamente encantadora. Parecía una veela. La que la seguía poseía un par de anteojos gruesos color alpaca y un espeso flequillo cubría toda su frente cuadrada. Sus enormes ojos almendra miraban aterrados el lugar.

-Ikaika Bones es una chica estudiosa y tranquila – se autodefinió Ikaika mirando asustada a su compañera – yo no se por que me junto con gente como ustedes. Los gryffindors son peligrosos...

-¡¡ No te martirices!! – una tercera voz resonó, esta vez se trataba de un muchacho de cabello azabache y mirada azulada. El nuevo en integrarse  al cuarto era esa clase de muchachos por la cual Hermione moriría. Otra vez el rostro de Cedric Diggory se apodero de su mente.

-¡¡ Quiero mantener mi buen concepto!!- exclamo mirando por detrás de su espalda como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo - ¿volvamos si?   
¡¡ aún no pueden regañarnos demasiado!!

-¿Bromeas cierto?- la interrumpió la rubia - ¿ son todos los de Hufflepuff tan miedosos?. 

-¡¡ No tengo miedo!!- negó ofendida – solo estoy preocupada por nuestra integridad colegial. Tal vez a ustedes les encante romper reglas pero créanme romper reglas no los va a traer nada bueno en su vida adulta, ¡¡ pueden terminar en Azkaban!!

-Si termino en Azkaban, ¿ me vas a venir a visitar?- sonrió su compañera.

-¡¡ No digas eso!! – replico

-¡¡ Qué mala amiga!! – río ella mientras el chico analizaba su alrededor - ¿Qué crees qué sea esto?

-Ni idea...- murmuro tocando el cristal – tal vez lleve a otra habitación...

-¡¡ O quizás sea un cuarto para pedir deseos!!- declaró emocionada tomándose ambas manos en forma de plegaria - ¡¡ si estoy segura!!

-¡¡ Por favor!! – exclamo aburrido el muchacho – mejor nos vamos, esto esta poniéndose aburrido. Puedo oír a la Señora Norris, ¡¡ gata de porquería!! 

-Si – coincidió la niña veela– Jamie McKinnon nos mintió. No voy a confiar en ningún Ravenclaw de nuevo. Pensé que tendríamos algo de acción.

Los dos desertaron el cuarto, pero la niña de gafas no lo hizo.

-Si de verdad cumples deseos – Ikaika parecía estar mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry. En voz sumamente baja pidió– Deseo que Sirius Black me invite al baile...

Ikaika sonrió y corrió hacía la salida: la misma puerta que Harry veía tras de sí. Al escuchar el nombre de su padrino sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿ qué era ese lugar? ¿ sería un lugar para pedir deseos?, a él no le parecía. El hecho que acababa de presenciar había sucedido años atrás cuando su padre y su madre aún estudiaban en Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente Harry le contó a Ron acerca del nuevo cuarto que había descubierto. El pelirrojo estaba bastante asombrado y le regaño que no lo haya despertado. Harry no le menciono que había abandonado la habitación luego de la pelea entre Hermione y él.

-¿ Cuál crees qué sea la finalidad del cuarto? – le pregunto comiendo energéticamente su desayuno. Ron parecía no haber podido dormir anoche aunque cuando Harry llego ( recién amanecía) dormía como un bebe.

-Ni idea, quizás muestre el pasado – respondió dubitativo – jamás lo había visto antes, ni siquiera aparece en el mapa del merodeador. 

-¡¡_Sonorus!! – escucharon la voz de Hermione e inmediatamente el tono de su voz se amplifico - ¡¡ Hoy comienzan las prácticas de Quidditch todos los interesados al campo de Quidditch después del desayuno!!. Las clases de Pociones han sido suspendidas..._

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos, risas y gritos triunfales. Neville se sentía como en el paraíso, este año lo estaba tratando demasiado bien como para ser real. Hermione desapareció inmediatamente de la mesa, ella también lucía tan cansada como su mejor amigo.

Todos dejaron su desayuno y corrieron hacía la cancha del deporte que más seguidores poseía en el mundo mágico.

El día era precioso. El sol brillaba bajo sus cabezas en su plenitud. No hacía calor ni hacía frío. El viento ni siquiera soplaba.

Harry se reunió con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor que en medio de la cancha lucía muy emocionado, él no entendió la razón hasta que la figura imponente de Oliver Wood apareció frente a sus narices.

-¡¡ Harry!! – exclamo el ex capitán del equipo entre sonrisas - ¡¡ al fin te veo!!. Genial tu actuación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me sentí muy orgulloso. Pensando que yo te enseñe los trucos más importantes de un buscador...

Los gemelos se mataban de la risa, mientras las tres cazadoras lo miraban irritadas.

-¿ Qué haces aquí? – lo cuestiono Harry feliz. Ver a Wood le hacía recordar la vez que habían logrado ganar el Campeonato de Quidditch.

-Madam Hooch me comento acerca de las vacantes en los equipos y decidí ayudar a escoger a los nuevos candidatos – explico sonriente – además el equipo de Inglaterra aún esta de vacaciones.

-Por si no sabías Harry – prosiguió a explicar Alicia Spinnet – Wood fue aceptado para la reserva de la selección...

-¡¡ Próximamente jugador oficial!!- la corrigió orgullo. Alicia río burlona pero él no le hizo caso – espero que ganen el campeonato este año. ¡¡ Me muero por escoger a la persona que ocupara mi puesto!! 

De Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey, Natalie McDonald y Ron Weasley se habían presentado para el puesto de guardián. 

Los primeros en probarse fueron los chicos de Ravenclaw, Harry pudo distinguir a Cho Chang junto con Padma Patil ( hermana gemela de Parvati) en las gradas observando como los diferentes candidatos daban todo lo que tenían. Finalmente un chico alto y con cabello enrulado fue escogido entre los postulantes. Cho aplaudía alegremente y él la miraba embobado. 

Los integrantes del equipo de Hufflepuff tardaron bastante tiempo en decidir quien sería el nuevo buscador. Todos sabían que reemplazar a Cedric Diggory seria sumamente complicado. Nadie podía igualarlo, él siempre sería recordado como el campeón de Hufflepuff. Todos se sorprendieron mucho ante la actuación y elección de Hannah Abbot como buscadora. Harry Potter, Cho Chang y Terence Higgs ( buscadores en sus respectivas casas) habían conseguido una poderosa rival.

Slytherin se encontró en una terrible búsqueda desesperada, ninguno de sus candidatos era lo suficientemente bueno como para reemplazar al antiguo golpeador del equipo. Ningún Slytherin parecía tener la menor idea de cómo parar las buggles... ninguno a excepción de Galatea Kido. La niña de larga melena azabache y mirada impasible atravesaba el cielo tan rápido como la misma snitch. Ninguna budgler logro derribarla. Ella fue escogida para tomar el puesto. Era la primera vez que una alumna de primer año participaba dentro del equipo desde que Harry había ingresado a Hogwarts.

Finalmente fue el turno de Gryffindor para usar la cancha. Los seis postulantes volaron con sus escobas hasta donde se encontraba Wood y Madam Hooch. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell  permanecían sobre sus cabezas en sus respectivas escobas. El resto del equipo oficial de la casa se mantuvo sentado en las gradas contemplando interesados cada movimiento de los nuevos.

El primero en ser examinado fue Colin Creevey. Los nervios lo carcomían. Se posiciono frente al aro y Katie lanzo la quaffle. Tanto para Bell. El lanzamiento de Angelina tampoco fue detenido ni tampoco el de Alice. Wood soplo el silbato indicándole a Colin que ya habían visto suficiente. Cabizbajo el chico de cuarto curso abandono la posición.

Los siguientes fueron desastrosos. Neville ni siquiera logró ubicarse en el aro. Madam Hooch estaba desesperaba (¡¡_señor Longbotton mantenga firme la escoba!! ¡¡ señor Longbotton!! ¡¡ mantenga firme la escoba!!!)._ Parvati había logrado detener el tiro de Alicia pero... con la cara. Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio llegó al campo entre maldiciones.

-¡¡ _Mobilicorpus_!! 

Parvati, como si fuera arrastrada por unos hilos invisibles, partió del campo de juego.

El caso de Seamus había sido muy gracioso. Su escoba se negaba rotundamente a abandonar tierra firme, ni siquiera a Madam Hooch obedecía. A Wood lo lanzo de boca al suelo cuando intento montarla. En pocos minutos todos volaban por el aire pero no exactamente en escoba. Parecía un rodeo únicamente faltaba el toro. Finalmente Seamus la hizo ceder a su rebeldía, igualmente no logro detener ninguno de los lanzamientos de las tres cazadoras del equipo.

Solo dos personas quedaban y ambas fueron las únicas que lograron impresionar al exigente público: Ron Weasley y Natalie McDonald.

Harry la había visto cuando ella se enfrento al Sombrero Seleccionador el año pasado. La chica de unos trece años era muy menuda, lucía una mirada azabache y su cabello ámbar lo usaba atado en pequeñas trencitas finalizadas con mostacillas multicolores.  

Ella junto a Ron demostraron ser más que buenos, pero había que escoger a uno. Wood y Madam Hooch se veían en un gran aprieto. 

-Los Weasley llevamos el Quidditch en la sangre – explico George orgulloso de ver a su hermano menor jugar de esa forma.

-¿ Y qué me dices de Percy?- indago Harry

-Percy es un error genético. Hemos tratado de arreglarlo pero es imposible. Él nació para ser nuestro conejillo de indias. Pensar que fue el primero que probó nuestras bombas fétidas – rememoro con lagrimas en los ojos Fred

-Tienes razón y jamás se lo agradecimos – agrego George uniéndose al falso llanto de su hermano.

Ahora Ron estaba frente al aro. Angelina estaba a punto de hacer su lanzamiento cuando el pelirrojo sintió que algo no iba bien. Sus hermanos tenían razón: las escobas de la escuela eran un fiasco. La Nimbus 2001 lo esperaba ansiosa por ser utilizada bajo la cama de Harry ( él se había negado terminantemente en tenerla cerca._ ¡¡ Es un regalo de esa!! ¡¡ ni quiero verlo!!)._ Johnson lanzó y logro anotar. La escoba de Ron había perdido balance justo cuando la quaffle se dirigía exactamente a sus manos.

Natalie (que ya le llevaba un gol atajado de ventaja) había sido la vencedora. Gryffindor tenía una nueva guardiana. Todos levantaron vuelo desde las gradas y la felicitaron. Ella volaba en círculos en pleno festejo.

-Ahora solo falta elegir al nuevo capitán – anuncio Wood – Harry,¿ nos harías los honores...? – el muchacho tembló, definitivamente no quería el puesto. No se imaginaba dando los grandes ( y aburridos) discursos de Wood - ¿... de elegir al nuevo capitán?. Como fuiste tú él que más victorias nos trajo... – se acomodo las gafas y suspiro aliviado.

-Creo que Angelina sería la más indicada para el puesto– propuso.

Todos aprobaron la oferta con gran alegría. Fred abrazo a Angelina y le dió un beso en la mejilla produciendo que ella se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.  

-¡¡ ANGELINA!! ¡¡ ANGELINA!! – la vitorearon sus compañeros de equipo mientras ella aún ruborizada sonreía sin parar.  

Con el permiso de la profesora McGonagall (_Hermione tuvo que intervenir y le suplico hasta el cansancio. "¡¡ Yo me hago cargo de que se acuesten a tiempo!!"_) Gryffindor se vestiría de fiesta esa misma noche. Había mucho por que festejar.

La contra cara del ambiente era Ron. Hermione, que hasta entonces había mirado la escena desde las gradas, lo siguió hasta el final de ellas donde se encontraba sentado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Te felicito – le sonrió su amiga sentándose a su lado. Ron no podía creer que aún le hablara después de lo de anoche.

-No lo suficiente como para ganarle a una niña de segundo curso – el pelirrojo realmente se sentía miserable – Esto es mortificante...

Lo que más temía Ron era que Hermione, con su voz autoritaria, le dijera "_si tan solo hubieses usado la Nimbus 2001 que te regale_". Pero por suerte no dijo nada respecto a eso. Él sabía que debía disculparse por lo de ayer pero no le salían las palabras.

-¡¡ Hermione!! – la llamo Kurt Logan, prefecto de Slytherin, a lo lejos. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Ron – Necesito hablar contigo... 

-Nos vemos en la sala común – se despidió Hermione poniéndose de pie. 

Ron no dijo nada simplemente se quedo observando como Kurt recibía a "su" amiga tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole de una manera que incrementaba sus celos.

-Siempre pasa...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ron miro de reojo, la profesora Chenoa le sonreía dulcemente - ¿ verdad señor Weasley?

Él no entendió de que le hablaba, por un segundo el hecho de que Hermione se fuera con Kurt paso por su mente. 

-¿ A qué se refiere...? – replico enfocando su vista en el solitario campo de juego. Todos se habían ido a festejar la incorporación de Natalie al equipo y la elección de Angelina como nueva capitana.

-Me refiero al hecho de la escoba – río ella. Sus orejas se le pusieron tan rojas como su cabello - ¿ a qué más me podría referir?

Ron no sabía que decir, era muy extraño hablar de esa forma con un profesor.

-¿ Por qué no esta festejando con sus amigos señor Weasley?- lo cuestiono – estoy segura que lo están esperando...

-¿Qué tengo qué festejar?. Nada, solo quería estar solo – respondió bruscamente.

-Pues este solo dentro del castillo – repuso ella sin quitar la amable sonrisa de su rostro – ya esta oscureciendo... – Ron se puso de pie y cuando se disponía a marcharse escucho – Señor Weasley recuerde: nunca es bueno estar solo...

El pelirrojo observo como los ojos miel de la profesora se achinaban y un fulgor dorado casi imperceptible se apoderaba de ellos. Sin decir una palabra más se fue...

-¡¡ Fe, coraje y decisión señor Weasley!! – escucho a Chenoa Theamers a lo lejos.

5

EL MENSAJE EN LA PARED

La fiesta por el Reclutamiento de Natalie y el nombramiento de la nueva capitana, se prolongo más de lo deseado. A Hermione le salieron canas verdes tratando de detener a los gemelos. Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de ambos tampoco le facilitaba las cosas.

Finalmente con la intervención de la Profesora McGonagall todos volvieron a la cama con diez puntos menos.

En la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba en su peor humor gracias a la profesora de Transformaciones que la había regañado e incluso amenazado con quitarle el puesto de prefecta. 

-¡¡ El primer partido es contra Slytherin!! – anuncio Lee casi atragantándose con su desayuno – no puedo esperar para ganarle a esas asquerosas serpientes...

-Hay que tener cuidado. Slytherin tiene una nueva integrante – recordó Angelina señalando disimuladamente a Galatea Kido que conversaba tranquilamente con Pansy Parkinson.

-¡¡ Ya habla como Wood!! – sonrió Fred apoyando su brazo en la espalda de la muchacha.

-¡¡ Igual vamos a ganar!!. Tenemos que hacerlo – suplico George – este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts...

Era verdad, los gemelos ya cursaban el séptimo año. Harry se preguntaba como sería la escuela sin ellos. Todo sería demasiado legal y aburrido. 

Una lechuza con un pelaje marrón muy brillante entro al comedor y apoyo una carta arrugada sobre la mesa donde se encontraba Harry sentado.

-Es para ti – le dijo Seamus, que se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de la mesa – es de Hagrid...

Hagrid no había dado señales de vida desde que el año escolar había finalizado. En la última carta le había dicho que pasaría una largas vacaciones con Madame Máxime en Francia y luego "_que los cumplas muy feliz". Harry extrañaba la cabaña de Hagrid, las charlas, el té y a Fang, su perro jabalinero. Inclusive extrañaba los monstruos que el semi gigante denominaba bellezas._

-Me pregunto a quien tendremos en "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas", como Hagrid no esta...- se pregunto en voz alta Dean Thomas

Harry por otro lado leía la carta con entusiasmo. Realmente añoraba al guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Querido Harry:

            Espero que te este yendo bien en el colegio. Manda mis saludos a Ron y Hermione. No he tenido tiempo de escribir a nadie. Estoy en una misión muy importante que Dumbledore me encomendó pero igualmente me encuentro muy feliz. Madame Máxima esta a mi lado. Creo que estoy completamente loco por ella.

Hagrid

Pd: Espero que les agrade el nuevo profesor de "Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas" yo mismo me encargue de elegirlo. 

  


Harry se pregunto ¿ De que se trataría esa misión? ¿ sería la misma misión en la qué se encontraba Sirius?. Su padrino tampoco le había escrito. Por otro lado el nuevo profesor era un misterio, aunque Harry sabiendo que Hagrid lo había elegido se daba una idea de cómo sería: agradable y muy extraño.

Un grito desesperado despertó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Natalie McDonald con sus pequeñas trenzas al viento ingreso corriendo al comedor gritando aterrada con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡ Profesor!! – lloroso cayendo de rodillas frente a la mesa de profesores – ¡¡ QUIEN-USTED-SABE¡¡ ¡¡ Profesor Dumbledore!!

Esta agitaba y costaba horrores entender sus palabras, pero todos habían entendido más que bien el apodo del innombrable. La profesora Chenoa abrazo a Natalie tratando de tranquilizarla. Todo el salón se hundía en un silencio sepulcral. 

La profesora McGonagall asustada, y el profesor Dumbledore tranquilo se dirigieron al pasillo. Harry y Hermione los siguieron tratando de no ser descubiertos. Sobre una de las paredes del colegio un mensaje escrito en tinta verde fluorescente brillaba fantasmalmente.

Caerán Primero los Muggles de sangre sucia...

  

Harry observo como el rostro de Hermione se contorsionaba en una mirada de odio, por otro lado Minerva ahogo un grito. Dumbledore continuaba sereno.

-Harry, señorita Granger – les anunció ceremonioso – hagan el favor de retirarse... 

Ellos obedecieron. Cuando viraron notaron que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan los habían seguido. El muchacho moreno miraba pávido las brillantes letras; él era de familia muggle al igual que la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor.

El rumor de un posible ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts corrió por todo el colegio a una rapidez record. Los únicos que no parecían temer a la nueva amenaza era Malfoy y compañía. De las cuatro casas, Slytherin era la única que poseía en su totalidad alumnos de sangre pura. Los profesores estaban más estrictos que nunca, la mala nueva los tenía con los pelos de punta, pero la peor de todos era Chenoa Theamers. La profesora de "Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas" lucía un par de enormes ojeras que no parecían pertenecer a ese hermoso rostro. Harry supuso que ella también debía ser de familia muggle.

-Estoy seguro que Malfoy tiene algo que ver – aseguro Ron apenas Harry se lo encontró por los pasillos. Últimamente su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido y cada vez que lo veía de buen humor había que aprovechar. –  Recuerdas que dijo que QUIEN-TU-SABES había resurgido y que todos los hijos de muggles morirían...

-Si, pero... – balbuceo Harry – no lo sé...

-Igualmente – intervino Hermione enojadísima – es una estupidez. Ni siquiera se preocupen por eso. Por cierto Harry, Angelina te llama. Tienen práctica...

-¡¡ "Wood mujer" te llama, Harry!! – río Ron pero había cierta tristeza en su voz.

Él asintió y sonriendo dejo a sus dos mejores amigos solos. Nuevamente esa incomodidad, Hermione también se fue silenciosa y Ron quedo solo en el pasillo observando donde alguna vez se había escrito "Caerán Primero los Muggles de sangre sucia...".

El entrenamiento fue peor que nunca. Angelina era mucho más exigente que Wood. Alicia Spinnet había propuesto matarla, George la había apoyado. Fred pensó que tan solo estaba exagerando un poquito. Katie la insultaba por lo bajo.

-¡¡ Vamos chicos!!, ¡¡ le pedí a la Profesora McGonagall las horas!!. No creo que nos deje tener este espacio nuevamente – les recordó la nueva capitana volando con velocidad alrededor de su equipo.

-Estamos cansados – le dijo Harry. Angelina frunció el ceño – solo un descansito...

-Relájate Angelina o vas a matarnos... – le pidió George suplicante

-Hace cuatro horas que estamos entrenando. No podemos más. – se unió Katie Bell.

-Déjenme matarla, sólo una budgler en la cabeza George – le murmuro Alicia Spinnet podrida de la preparación.

Angelina no accedió a las suplicas y el entrenamiento continuo. Ya anochecía cuando las escobas tocaron suelo nuevamente. Sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para respirar entraron a la sala común. Cada uno se fue a su cama sin una palabra de despedida. Harry encontró a Hermione en la sala común leyendo un libro que duplicaba su tamaño. Estaba muy concentrada en su lectura.

-¿Qué lees? – le pregunto despatarrándose a su lado. No podía con su alma. El entrenamiento de Angelina lo había matado.

-Es curioso... – balbuceo ella mostrándole el libro. Harry casi se ahoga entre las páginas, no tenía ni fuerzas para sostener el librote. Él noto que las hojas del libro eran diarios antiguos – es una recopilación de diarios de la época en que QUIEN-TU-SABES estaba en el poder. Mira esto... – Harry no lo podía creer. En una foto una mujer miraba horrorizada el final de un callejón sin salida. Sobre la pared del mismo unas letras verde fluorescentes se unían para formar:

Caerán Primero los Muggles de sangre sucia....

-Pero... – tartamudeo Harry – entonces Voldemort...

Hermione se estremeció al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso más cruel de todos los tiempos.

-Murieron veinte muggles tras ese mensaje Harry – replicó Hermione con tristeza. Giro la página y otro mensaje similar apareció en el mismo lugar que el anterior.

Los Amigos de los Muggles perecerán por su traición

-Familias como los McKinnons, los Bones y los Prewetts fueron asesinados días después. Ellos eran tres de las familias más importantes de sangre limpia – prosiguió su amiga. Harry al escuchar esos apellidos se sobresaltó. Había oído con anterioridad el apellido MacKinnon y Bones...

-¡¡ El cuarto!! – exclamo repentinamente. Hermione no entendió nada.

Harry le contó acerca de su aventura en el Cuarto de los cristales, todo lo que vio y también que su padrino había sido nombrado.

-Mmm... – pensó en voz alta Hermione analizando con cuidado las palabras de su mejor amigo – había leído algo sobre ese cuarto. Pero jamás pensé que estaría ubicado aquí mismo en Hogwarts. Esos cristales son únicos y se llaman "_Cristal Recuerdo". Todo lo que se refleja allí queda guardado en ellos por el periodo de cinco años. Luego de ese periodo cualquiera podrá ver (como si estuviese viendo una película) esas mismas imágenes del pasado, aunque también guardaran el reflejo actual... por lo tanto tu imagen observando los cristales también se podrá ver dentro de cinco años. – Hermione estaba sumamente entusiasmada - ¡¡ quiero verlo!! ¡¡ me lo muestras esta noche!!_

-Los profesores se quedan hasta muy tarde haciendo guardia, va a ser algo difícil...-repuso

-¿ Cuándo nos detuvo eso? – lo interrumpió con una mirada cómplice y maliciosa – te espero a la noche...

Harry no podía creerlo, realmente Hermione había cambiado... anteriormente ni se hubiese atrevido a desafiar las reglas del colegio y ahora... definitivamente él y Ron eran una mala influencia. Dicho esto su amiga salió corriendo al cuarto de las chicas.

A media noche ( cuando todos dormían), Harry bajó con la capa invisible y recogió a Hermione que lo esperaba sentada en el sillón frente al fuego. Deambulando en medio de la oscuridad, los dos amigos buscaron el pasillo misterioso. No había rastros de él. La noche era preciosa y la luna se levantaba majestuosa en el firmamento.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? – le pregunto ya cansada de tanto andar y no encontrar nada - ¿estás seguro qué era por aquí?

-No lo sé... – confesó analizando su alrededor. Escucho voces (_shhh Hermione)_. 

Al final del pasillo la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía y la profesora Chenoa conversaban tranquilamente. Los chicos se acercaron sigilosamente. 

-Es bueno tenerte nuevamente en Hogwarts. La verdad era que ya comenzaba a extrañarte Chenoa...

-Hay muchos que no les hizo la menor gracia tenerme de nuevo aquí. Minerva McGonagall piensa que soy un mal ejemplo para los chicos, nunca le caí bien... – río la profesora rubia.

Ambas hablaban en voz baja y estaban muy felices de usar ese tono como si fueran dos colegialas haciendo algo que no deben. En sus manos sostenían un par de copas llenas de un liquido amarillento.

-Fuiste siempre un dolor de cabeza...- dijo Sinistra atando su largo cabello en una coleta – de todas formas quieran o no aquí estas. Los alumnos te tomaron mucho cariño en poco tiempo. Eso es impresionante. Siempre te envidié por tener tantos admiradores: los chicos más lindos de la escuela estaban perdidamente enamorados de ti... eso era una injusticia. ¡¡ Y ahora los alumnos!! – Chenoa río sonoramente, su compañera entre risitas le tapo la boca – shhhh...

-Es verdad tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ahora no me quieren ni ver en figuritas mágicas – replico riéndose compulsivamente – los dos hombres que realmente ame en mi vida terminaron en Azkaban y dudo que alguno quiera hablarme – su bello rostro se entristeció. La profesora Sinistra no lo noto y carcajeó nuevamente. Las copas de ambas tenían de todo menos jugo de limón. Una nueva sonrisa atrapo los labios de la rubia - bueno, al menos sigo joven...

-Te digo y lo repito a nuestra generación nos toco vivir tiempos difíciles, por eso les digo a mis alumnos que son afortunados de vivir en esta época aunque ahora... QUIEN-TU-SABES volvió ¿verdad? – la mirada se le ensombreció. Las últimas palabras se resbalaron de su boca entre tartamudeos.

-Si, y no esta dispuesto a cometer el mismo error que antes- dijo observando con atención el contenido de su copa.

-¿ Cuál fue el error de QUIEN-TU-SABES?-la cuestiono curiosa terminando el contenido de su bebida.

-No apoderarse de Hogwarts- respondió, los ojos de la profesora se achinaron y destellaron un fulgor dorado.

Sinistra no lo noto pero ambos amigos lo notaron. Harry al escuchar el supuesto plan de Voldemort tembló, ¿ querría él apoderarse de Hogwarts?, pero... ¿ sabía Chenoa Theamers que eso implicaría derrotar a Dumbledore?

6

SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR

Harry se despertó transpirando y respirando con dificultad pero no recordaba con precisión que había soñado... solo recordaba dos bellísimos destellos dorados. Eran cálidos y cuando estaban cerca de su cuerpo se sentía bien...  

Esa mañana sería el gran partido esperado por todos: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que jugarían sin Wood. Era extraño... Angelina estaba muy nerviosa y Natalie McDonald no había probado bocado en toda la mañana. Según ella le dolía el estomago... mucho...

Hermione estaba pálida. La noticia de que Voldemort quería invadir Hogwarts no le había caído bien, o quizás era otra cosa. Harry no lo sabía y con el revoltijo que tenía en el estomago no estaba de humor para averiguarlo. Ron estaba demasiado silencioso para ser Ron... 

-Por alguna razón desconocida nadie quiere ser Romeo. Para Julieta hay muchas postulantes –comentó Ginny que estaba muy entusiasmada por la obra de teatro organizada por la profesora de "Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas". Ella había logrado conseguir un papel medianamente importante en la obra: el AMA de Julieta. – pero todos dicen que Cho Chang va a ser la elegida, ¡¡ actúa muy bien!! 

-Además es la más linda... – opino Seamus embobado. Harry enarco una ceja – yo también estoy en la obra. Me escogieron para BENVOLIO. Escuche a la profesora decir que quienes tomaran los papeles de TEOBALDO, BENVOLIO, MERCUCCIO y ROMEO podrían tener clases de duelo. Por eso me anote, además mi personaje dice dos lineas nomás... – y tomando un tenedor teatralizo - ¡¡ Oh valiente Mercuccio desenvainemos nuestras espadas y enfrentemos las de los Montescos en honor a Romeo!!

Todos estallaron en una carcajada. El muchacho de cabello color arena no lo hacía tan mal...

-¡¡ Clases de Duelo!!-exclamo Harry 

-Así es amigo-sonrió Seamus-oí que Malfoy tomo el papel de TEOBALDO. Si consigues el papel de MERCUCCIO o ROMEO podrías enfrentarte a él... además usaremos espadas... 

A Harry le encantó la idea. 

-Hermione se encargara de hacerlas en la clase de Transformación. La profesora McGonagall la ayudará, aunque al principio no quería, no sé por que... – intervino Ginny

-La profesora McGonagall no parece llevarse muy bien con Chenoa Theamers – repuso Dean Thomas acercándose a la mesa comiendo un par de ranas de chocolate – escuche a la profesora Sprout hablando de eso.

-¿ Por qué será?- pregunto Harry. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Tal vez por que la profesora McGonagall es una vieja fea y la profesora Theamers es hermosa – río. 

-Para su información señor Finnigan – todos voltearon hacía la punta de la mesa donde la profesora Theamers les sonreía – esa no es la razón...

Seamus colorado como un tomate, y el resto, matándose de la risa, saludaron a la profesora de "Defensa contra las Artes Tenebrosas".

-Señor Potter espero que se anote en la obra teatral. Creo que a usted le interesaría las clases de duelo. Ginny necesito ayuda con estos papeles, ¿ podrías venir? – le pidió sosteniendo una enorme pila de papeles. Ginny encantada de haber sido escogida para esa tarea siguió a la profesora llevando mitad de la pila. La otra mitad la llevo Chenoa – Suerte en el partido gryffindors...

Seamus seguía colorado con los ojos redondos como dos platos. Los demás reían por lo bajo.

Harry observo que Hermione no se reía en lo más mínimo. Lucía asustada. Él se acerco a ella y noto que leía un extraño libro.

-¿ Sucede algo Hermione? – le pregunto

-Solo estoy tratando de averiguar algo...-respondió analizando con atención el libro llamado "EL ENIGMA DE LOS FOUGHTS" - ¿sabías qué muchos foughts trabajaron para QUIEN-TU-SABES durante su reinado tenebroso?. Pero gracias a la Orden del Fénix fueron reducidos... 

-¿ La Orden del fénix?- repitió Harry - ¿ qué es eso?

-¡¡ Harry!! ¡¡ Harry!! – era la voz de Angelina. El muchacho de gafas de volteo y observo con una sonrisa en el rostro como la capitana de Gryffindor se moría de los nervios - ¡¡ marchemos, qué vamos a llegar tarde!! – gritaba desesperada- ¡¡ Natalie no es momento para acobardarse!!!, ¡¿¡ dónde esta George!?!, ¡¡ Fred ayúdame a buscarlo!!. ¡¡ Katie suelta ese libro!!, ¡¡ por favor!! ¡¿¡ por qué no esta Alicia aquí!?! ¡¡ ALICIA SPINNET!! 

Después de unos buenos gritos de Angelina Johnson todo el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió en la sala para luego salir al campo de Quidditch envueltos en las túnicas color escarlata y dorado. Los siete integrantes de Slytherin vestidos de verde esmeralda y plateado los esperaban sonriendo con malicia. Ellos parecían tener un arma secreta. Harry avistó a Galatea Kido, ella no sonreía, él jamás la había visto reír. 

-¡¡ Bienvenidos alumnos y profesores al partido de Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!. El espectacular e increíble equipo de los leones luce muy entusiasmado, parece que la bellísima cazadora y ahora también capitana de Gryffindor ha logrado embriagar de quidditch a sus compañeros. Además hoy tendremos la posibilidad de conocer las habilidades de la nueva guardián Natalie McDonald, alumna de segundo año y reemplazante de Oliver Wood. Para sustituir al antiguo capitán tiene que ser muy buena. Por otro lado tenemos a los no muy queridos ni agradables y despreciables... – relataba Lee Jordán entusiasmado

-¡¡ Jordan no comience de nuevo!!- le advirtió la profesora McGonagall amenazándolo con su varita.

-De acuerdo profesora – sonrió Lee y con desgano prosiguió – y también Slytherin parece estar muy emocionado con su nueva golpeadora Galatea  Kido. Esa niña antipática y seria va a...

-¡¡ JORDAN NO ME HAGA HACER LO QUÉ NO QUIERO HACER!! – le grito nuevamente.

-Va a ser una gran dificultad para los integrantes de Gryffindor. Esta chica parece ser muy buena, pero por suerte los leones poseen a las budglers vivientes ¡¡ LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY!!, ¡¡ MIREN LAS GRANDIOSAS PIRUETAS QUE REALIZAN EN EL AIRE!!

Alicia Spinnet y los gemelos parecían bailar en el aire, gritando cosas que ofendían terriblemente a los slytherins. Draco Malfoy miraba a Harry con maldad. Madam Hooch toco el silbato y el partido comenzó.

-¡¡ Gryffindor tiene la quaffle!! ¡¡ Bell para Johnson!! ¡¡ Johnson para Spinnet!! ¡¡ UHHH!! ¡¡ CUIDADO CON ESA BUDGLER ANGELINA!!. Galatea Kido esta lista para la acción. A Fred no le gusto nada esa treta... Adrian Pucey tiene la quaffle, llegó al aro y... ¡¡ SIIIIII MCDONALD ATAJO LA QUAFLLE!!, ¡¡ BIEN HECHO NATALIE!!!. Pucey no parece muy contento... ¡¡ VAMOS Gryffindor USTEDES PUEDEN CON ESAS SERPIENTES ASQUEROSAS!!

-¡¡ LEE JORDÁN!!! – le grito la profesora McGonagall, ella también estaba muy contenta pero lo podía ocultar mejor que su alumno. 

A Lee Jordán le costaba horrores ser imparcial en los partidos, especialmente cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor se enfrentaban.

Harry miraba con atención todo su alrededor. La dorada snitch no aparecía por ninguna parte, Draco también estaba muy concentrado en el partido.

-Ahora Spinnet tiene la quaffle. Esta preparada para lanzar... ¡¡ ES TANTO SIIIII TIENE QUE SER TANTOOOOO Y...!! ¡¡ NO!!! ¡¡ DIABLOS BLETCHLEY ATAJO LA QUAFFLE...!!, ¡¡ UN MOMENTO!!, ¡¡ Si, se le escapo de las manos!!, ¡¡ Bell va por el rebote!!,¡¡ Bell para Johnson y...!! ¡¡ TANTO PARA Gryffindor!!!!!

La tribuna bañada de dorados y rojos, estallo en aplausos y gritos. Dean Thomas, que tenía una gran facilidad para el dibujo, había hecho un hermoso estandarte en el que se podían distinguir los siete jugadores de la casa volando por el aire con sus respectivas escobas.

-¡¡ Johnson le quita la quaffle a Pucey!!, pero... ¡¡ CUIDADO ANGELINA!! – Lee observo como a una fuerza impresionante la budgler golpeada por Galatea Kido se dirigía directamente al delgado cuerpo de la cazadora morena - ¡¡ ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!!!

Fred como si fuese una snitch atravesó el cielo hasta donde el objeto de su afecto estaba viéndose amenazado por Kido. Antes de que la pelota negra tocara la piel de Angelina, el pelirrojo se interpuso con su bate pero no logró alejarla... Fred la recibió en su cabeza.

-¡¡ FRED!! – grito Lee - ¡¡ ANGELINA SE SALVO DE LA BUDGLER!!. Vamos a necesitar a Madam Pomfrey en el campo... ¡¡ MALDITAS SERPIENTES ASQUEROSAS, TRAMPOSAS...!!

Esta vez McGonagall no lo detuvo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su alumno que sin remedio seguía cayendo inconsciente hacía el piso. Su mirada se transporto hacía el único miembro femenino del equipo serpentino. Galatea Kido sonreía como si se hubiese sacado la lotería. Harry vio la snitch pero la paso de largo, su principal preocupación era salvar a Fred de la caída. Su hermano gemelo miraba la escena aterrado. Nadie se movía. El pelirrojo caía... nadie lograba alcanzarlo. A una velocidad increíble una escoba de jinete desconocido se aventuro por la cancha y salvo al accidentado cuando este estaba apunto de tocar el suelo. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor aterrizo cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de su golpeador. La profesora Chenoa lo apoyaba con cuidado sobre el pasto de la cancha.

La cabeza de Fred sangraba demasiado como para ser un simple golpe de budgler.

-¡¡ Fred!! – lo llamo Harry tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Angelina lloraba en silencio aferrada a Katie Bell. Alicia Spinnet estaba tan pálida como George que no parecía salir del trance. 

-Chicos déjenlo respirar. Aléjense... – les pidió Chenoa Theamers sonriendo – todo va a salir bien...

-Fue mi culpa... –sollozaba Angelina mientras Katie trataba de consolarla – todo fue por mi culpa...

Madam Pomfrey llego al campo y junto con la profesora Chenoa se llevaron al Weasley del campo.

-¡¡¡... ESOS HIJOS DE...!! – continuaba Lee Jordán enfurecido golpeando con sus puños la silla donde se sentaba.

-¡¡ DEJE DE INSULTAR!! – le gritó Minerva saliendo del trance.

Nuevamente todos los jugadores se ubicaron en sus posiciones. Gryffindor no tenía golpeador y Angelina no paraba de llorar. Las lagrimas le impedían ver con claridad el campo de juego. Unos segundos después Slytherin anoto su primer tanto del día... la snitch no aparecía...

-¡¡ Tanto de Slytherin!! ¡¡ GEORGE NO PUEDE CON TODAS LAS BUDGLER!!. Gryffindor va a tener que traer un nuevo golpeador... ¡¡ ANGELINA JOHNSON NO PARECE ESTAR JUGANDO CON TODAS LAS LUCES!! ¡¡ ESTO ES UNA TRAGEDIA!! – se lamentaba Jordan casi llorando – NO PUEDO CREER ESTO... nuestro Gryffindor esta recibiendo una paliza de Galatea Kido... ¡¡ ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA NIÑA!!

Ron miraba la escena aterrado. Hermione a dos asientos de él lo miraba de reojo, ¿ es qué se pensaba quedar así? ¿ no iba a hacer nada?. Sabía que su amigo era bueno y si Gryffindor no conseguía un golpeador suplente perderían. Decidida se acerco a él...

-¿ VAS A QUEDARTE ASÍ? – le grito. Seamus y Dean que estaban a su lado saltaron de sus asientos por el grito de la chica. - ¡¡ TIENES UNA NIMBUS 2001 Y UN HERMANO HERIDO!! ¡¡ SE HOMBRE Y COBRA VENGANZA!!

Ron la miro serio y tratando de captar todas las palabras que su amiga le gritaba.

-¡¡ SI TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADO...!!- le advirtió batiendo la varita. Hermione estaba roja del enojo. Ron se paro y le sonrió - ¡¡ _Accio!!_

La Nimbus 2001 atravesó el cielo hacía donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Suerte... – le susurró Hermione

Mientras Gryffindor recibía la paliza de su vida como casa...

-¡¡ ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!! – lloriqueaba Lee abrazando el micrófono. La profesora McGonagall se había comido todas las uñas - ¡¡ Esperen un segundo!! ¡¡ qué es eso!!. ¡¡ SIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡ UN NUEVO WEASLEY ENTRO AL CAMPO DE JUEGO!! ¡¡ RON WEASLEY SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!! 

Harry sonrió y le dió la bienvenida a su mejor amigo. Alicia Spinnet le guiñó el ojo. Katie Bell voló hacía donde se encontraba  y lo abrazo, casi lo hace caer de la escoba. 

-¡¡¡ JOHNSON TIENE LA QUAFFLE!!,¡¡ LA ENTRADA DE RON SUBIO LOS ANIMOS!!. ¡¡ VAMOS Gryffindor!!! – exclamo emocionado Lee casi arrancando el micrófono de la mesa - ¡¡ GALATEA KIDO LANZA OTRA DE SUS BUDGLER MORTALES HACIA KATIE BELL...!! RON WEASLEY SE LA DEVUELVE... Mejor suerte para la próxima vez Kido...

Harry vio como la dorada snitch brillaba cerca de la parte inferior del aro de Gryffindor.  Sin dudarlo un segundo más se lanzo en picada hacía donde la pequeña pelotita dorada resplandecía. 

-¡¡ LA SNITCH!!! – Lee también se había dado cuenta - ¡¡ HARRY VA POR LA SNITCH!!, pero un momento... ¡¡ LA ASQUEROSA SERPIENDE DE MALFOY VA POR ELLA TAMBIÉN!!! – la profesora McGonagall se sentó en las gradas y suspiro resignada - ¡¡ VAMOS HARRY TU PUEDES!!!

Harry estaba apunto de agarrarla. Malfoy lo seguía a poca distancia. Los dedos del buscador de Gryffindor rozaban la superficie de la pelotita cuando Galatea Kido hizo acto de presencia. Una budgler potente se dirigía directamente al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas. Draco elevo la escoba y abandono la persecución, pero Harry no... Ron apareció dispuesto a batear la budgler. Galatea fue quien recibió la pelota negra pero hábilmente la evadió. Un extraño fulgor azul-plateado brillo en su mirada encolerizada. La snitch había desaparecido ante la mirada del buscador escarlata. 

Ron se disponía a ayudar a Katie Bell cuando Kido se interpuso.

-Si no quieres quedar como tu hermano te aconsejo que te retires rojo. No tienes posibilidad contra mí – le advirtió. 

El pelirrojo estaba furioso.

-Ya lo veremos... – balbuceo él 

El ambiente estaba tenso. La euforia de las tribunas era incontenible. 

-¡¡ PARECE QUE ES PERSONAL SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!, ¡¡ WEASLEY VERSUS KIDO!!!, ¡¡ JOHNSON PARA BELL!!, ¡¡ BELL PARA SPINNET!!, ¡¡ GOL PARA Gryffindor!!!. Nos estamos reponiendo leones... ESA ASQUERO ARTIMAÑA... ¡¡  PERO QUÉ VEO... LA BUDGLER SE DIRIGE A...!!

Una budgler lanzada por Galatea casi le da en la cabeza a Lee Jordán. La profesora la evadió por un pelo.

-¡¡ ESO ES IR CONTRA LA LIBERTAD DE PRENSA!!, ¡¡ EXIJO SANCIÓN!!!. Esto no puede ser... –el relator estaba que ardía.

La tribuna de Gryffindor estallaba en insultos y alaridos. Los estandartes bailaban al compás del viento.

Hermione sonreía. Se sentía tan bien consigo misma que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tienes un efecto especial sobre mi hermano... – río Ginny aunque la cara de preocupación no se le había borrado. Hermione se puso colorada.

La snitch dorada apareció nuevamente esta vez sobre la cabeza de Pucey. Malfoy la había visto. Harry la detecto demasiado tarde, una budgler se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía él. Sintió como una brisa helada se apoderaba de sus sentidos... estaba perdiendo altura. Estaba inmovilizado. Él miro hacía su alrededor, no había ningún dementor cerca...

-Harry... – alguien lo llamaba.

Ron estaba siendo obstaculizado por Galatea. George se estaba encargando de una que parecía habérselas agarrado con Alicia Spinnet.

-¡¡ NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER...!! – lloriqueo Lee Jordan golpeando la mesa con furia. 

La tribuna de Gryffindor se hundió en un silencio sepulcral. La tribuna de Slytherin estallaba de felicidad. Malfoy volaba sobre la cabeza de la tribuna verde y plata sosteniendo la brillante snitch en sus manos.

 -¡¡ UNA INJUSTICIA!!, ¡¡ UNA ILEGALIDAD!!- Lee proseguía con sus lamentos -  ¡¡ UNA INMORALIDAD!!, ¡¡ UNA INFAMIA!!, ¡¡ UNA VERGÜENZA!!!, ¡¡ UNA INIQUIDAD!!. Slytherin gana el juego...

Harry seguía suspendido en el aire escuchando esa voz que lo llamaba. Estaba más que seguro que pertenecía a una niña. Su mirada esmeralda analizo con atención las tribunas. Sentada cerca de Seamus, una niña de cabello rubio ceniza lo observaba sonriente.

-Harry descubre mi secreto... – le decía

Parpadeó confundido. Cuando volvió a mirar a las gradas ella no estaba.

-¡¡ Vamos Harry!! – lo apresuro Katie Bell con lagrimas en sus ojos castaños – perdimos...

Todos fueron inmediatamente hacía la enfermería a pesar de las prohibiciones de Madam Pomfrey. Fred estaba peor de lo que se imaginaban. Era difícil reconocer al gemelo sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por vendas manchadas de sangre. Angelina comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La palidez de George se incremento.

-Fred... – lo llamo Harry esperando que se despierte y diga: _"¡¡ es una broma!!_". Pero el pelirrojo no se levantaba.

Ron se mordía los labios. No sabía que hacer.

Madam Pomfrey entro y los hecho a todos entre gritos silenciosos. Hermione y Ginny iban tras ella, pero tampoco lograron pasar.

Poco a poco los integrantes del equipo comenzaron a irse de la enfermería tratando de alejar a sus compañeros de curso que preocupados no dejaban de acercarse al lugar.  Solo Ginny, Ron, George, Angelina, Hermione y Harry se quedaron fuera de la enfermería pendientes de algún cambio en la situación de Fred. Madam Pomfrey se los permitió pero únicamente porque la Profesora McGonagall, con ordenes de Dumbledore, les había dado la autorización.

-Jugaste muy bien Ron – lo felicito su hermana pequeña entre susurros. Ron sonrió débilmente.

-Es verdad- coincidió su mejor amigo. Su amiga y su hermano también compartía la idea. El pelirrojo estaba tal cual su cabello.

Entrada la noche los hermanos Weasley obligados por sus amigos abandonaron la enfermería. Lucían muy anémicos y necesitaban comer algo. Ron fue imposible de convencer. El trío dinámico se quedo solo en la enfermería con la cazadora del equipo.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la niña rubio ceniza. No le dijo a nadie acerca de ella, y ese no era el momento adecuado. Ron se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Hermione que también dormía. Juntos se veían muy bien. Harry sonrió. 

Angelina se puso de pie y entro a la habitación donde Fred descansaba. La enfermera se había ido en busca de una poción sedante y les había advertido que no se atrevieran a molestar al herido. El muchacho de gafas escucho un quejido, ¿ Fred se había levantado?. Con precaución se dirigió hacía la puerta y espió.

-Quédate quieto o te vas a lastimar – le señaló Angelina que nuevamente estaba llorando. Fred obedeció sin protestar. Tenía que estar muy dolorido para hacerlo. – Perdón, todo esto fue mi culpa...

-No digas estupideces – sonrió - ¿Ganamos o perdimos? – ella no quiso contestar - ¿perdimos?. Bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima... 

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿ me escuchaste?- le ordeno mientras más lagrimas caían por su cara. Fred acarició el rostro de la cazadora con dulzura secándole las lagrimas – te quiero demasiado como para que te pase algo grave...

Fred rió y acerco el rostro de Angelina hasta el de él. La beso.

-¿ Y si algo grave te pasaba a ti? –le dijo

Harry sintió que alguien más estaba mirando la escena. Ron detrás de él tenía los ojos como platos, Hermione estaba toda colorada con una mirada rara.

-¡¡ Oigan!! – les gritó desaforadamente Madam Pomfrey entrando a la enfermería - ¡¡ FUERA TODOS!! ¡¡ FUERA!!!

Angelina sonrojada salió a los piques de la habitación seguido por los tres amigos. Estaban a punto de llegar hasta la Dama Gorda cuando unas enormes letras verdes fluorescentes se les presentaron sobre la pared de la escalera.

Los Amigos de los Muggles perecerán por su Traición

  


Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Ese mismo mensaje lo habían leído antes.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a pasar el chisme que Voldemort había atacado de Fred Weasley y que Galatea Kido sólo había estado hechizada. Claro que para otros la alumna de primer año de Slytherin se había transformado en enemiga pública e ídolo de su casa. Hacía bastante tiempo que Slytherin no vencía a Gryffindor en Quidditch.

-Te dije Potter – escupió Malfoy custodiado por Crabbe y Goyle – los muggles y sus amigos la pasaran muy mal este año. Así que te recomiendo que dejes de familiarizarte con gente como los Weasley y Granger...

-Yo ya sé con quien no tengo que familiarizarme y es con gente como tú, por lo tanto piérdete... – replico enfurecido. Aún no podía creer que hubiese perdido frente a "esa cosa" rubia platinada. 

-Potter... – lo llamo sonriéndole malignamente mientras sus guardaespaldas reían como bobos– nunca voy a olvidarme de cómo te deje en ridículo frente a todos ayer. Y como tu mugroso amiguito Weasley caía. Fue muy divertido...

-Yo sí voy a olvidarme – repuso mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían furiosos. Esa mirada atemorizo a Malfoy pero se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir nada – porque lo de ayer no fue nada, no es un hecho importante haber perdido contra ustedes porque son nadie.

Harry sin cruzar otra palabra más con su eterno rival se dirigió hacía el aula de "Adivinación".

La clase de la profesora Trelawey consistió como siempre en predecir la muerte de Harry. Esta vez Ron se había visto envuelto también.

-Este no es un año para los Weasley. Uno de tus hermanos nos abandonara este año. ¡¡ Qué tragedia!! – sollozo mientras giraba sus manos sobre la bola de cristal – o quizás seas tú el que nos deje...

Harry enfoco sus ojos esmeralda en la bola de cristal frente a sus ojos, por un minuto la imagen de Ron yaciendo inmóvil boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y en sus manos sosteniendo una llave apareció entre la niebla de la bola. La llave era dorada y brillaba con un fulgor hermoso y cálido.

-Harry tienes que encontrarme – esa voz de nuevo resonando en sus oídos – Harry búscame...

-¡¡ Señor Potter!! – la voz se transformo en la de la profesora Trelawey - ¿ qué ve en la Bola de Cristal?

Harry parpadeo y volvió a la realidad.

-Este... – tartamudeó. Estaba muy confundido, su vista nerviosa se dirigió hacía la pequeña ventana del aula. En ella la misma niña rubia que había visto en las gradas del campo de quidditch lo miraba tristemente. Sus labios delgados articulaban su nombre en silencio. Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que la niñita tendría su edad y poseía el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos celestes grisáceos no parpadeaban. ¿ Sería un fantasma?

-¡¡ SEÑOR POTTER!! – lo llamo la profesora de "Adivinación" - ¿ qué ve en la Bola de Cristal?

-Una niña rubia de ojos celestes...-mintió él sin dejar de contemplar la ventana. La chica había desaparecido. – Parece una veela...

-Su ojo interior no esta funcionando correctamente – le reprocho la mujer enfurecida - ¡¡ al fin y al cabo las únicas qué siempre me traen una satisfacción son la señorita Brown y Patil!!!

Las mencionadas sonrieron orgullosas. 

En la salida de la clase se encontraron a Hermione que cargada de libros los esperaba sentada en las escaleras. Su rostro no predecía nada bueno. Sin decir una palabra le entrego el diario "El Profeta" a sus dos mejores amigos. Sus labios temblaban.

Harry sin entender abrió el diario. En primer plano la Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley, estaba oscurecida por una enorme nube negra en forma de calavera. Ron sintió que se desmayaba.

-La marca tenebrosa... – tartamudeo – en mi casa...

Harry levanto la vista y nuevamente vio a la niña rubia mirando tristemente.

6

ROMEO Y JULIETA

En poco tiempo toda la escuela chismoseaba acerca de la misteriosa aparición de la "Marca Tenebrosa" en la casa de los Weasley. Cada vez que Lavender o Parvati se cruzaban con alguno de los integrantes de la familia famosa por su cabello rojo, sus facciones se contraían en una mueca de horror, como si sus miradas advirtieran una futura tragedia. 

Fred salió de la enfermería dos días después de su internación. Él era el único de sus hermanos a quien  no le había afectado la noticia sobre "la Madriguera".

-Mamá y papá están bien. Bill, Charly y Percy ya nos escribieron. No veo la razón por la cual tengamos que estar asustados – argumento aburrido ante la reacción de Ron, George y Ginny.

-Eso es verdad – coincidió Harry tratando de levantar el animo a su mejor amigo aunque él no podía evitar sentir que algo grande se estaba aproximando. La cicatriz no le había dolido pero la niña rubia le estaba tratando de decir algo o quizás se estaba volviendo loco y la niña era tan solo una visión. Nadie más parecía notarla.

-¡¡Ron, Seamus!!- una pequeña voz irrumpió en la sala común. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con un sonriente muchacho de cabello castaño. Era nada menos que Terruce Williams, un alumno de primer año. – La profesora Chenoa los espera en la cancha de Quidditch para ensayar  – señalando a Harry agrego –a ti también. ¿ Estas interesado en la actuación? – rió. El muchacho de gafas lo miraba desconcertado - ¡¡ nos vemos!!. 

Ron fue el centro de atención. Nadie sabía que él había conseguido un papel en la obra.

-Sí, soy Romeo – dijo frustrado y colorado a más no poder 

-La profesora Chenoa dijo que tiene una cara muy expresiva, además te hizo una propuesta muy interesante – sonrió Ginny orgullosa.

-¿Qué propuesta?- le pregunto Harry

-Quiere que vaya a una escuela de Teatro Mágico, dice que tengo lo necesario para ser un gran actor – dijo Ron angustiado.

-Vaya hermanito eso si que es ir contra la corriente Weasley – río a carcajada limpia el gemelo.

-Y ya saben... – suspiro Ron – pez que va contra la corriente muere electrocutado. ¡¡ Son demasiadas líneas!!. ¿Cómo se supone qué voy a aprenderme todo el guión?

-¡No te quejes y vamos!!. La profesora nos esta esperando... – aviso George embobado. 

-¡ Ay George!. Esa profesora te tiene ganso – le reprocho su hermanita sonriéndole.

Seamus, Ron, Harry, Malfoy estaban frente a la profesora sosteniendo cada uno una espada de goma que a simple vista parecía una espada de metal auténtica, por que la verdad era que aquellas armas pertenecían a las armaduras que rodeaban los pasillos de la escuela. Hermione con ayuda de la profesora McGongall las habían hechizado.

Cuando la profesora Chenoa les hablo de "duelo" ninguno de ellos supo que la palabra "esgrima" acompañaba esa palabra.

-Así es... – sonrió dulcemente como acostumbraba - ¿ alguien sabe algo de esgrima? – todos negaron – no se preocupen no es muy complicado...

-Cuidado con caerte de la escoba Potter – le advirtió Malfoy maliciosamente en voz baja.

-¿Señor Williams podrías ayudarme con la demostración?-le pidió  

El pequeño Terruce se puso de pie tomo una escoba y se elevo en el aire con una espada. Chenoa hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron a una altura considerable los dos comenzaron a girar su arma en círculos y luego las juntaron en un golpe que lanzo una especie de fuegos artificiales multicolores. Los cuatro chicos estaban maravillados con la demostración. La profesora era genial con la espada y Terruce no se quedaba atrás. Se lanzaron en picada blandiendo sus espadas. Con un ágil movimiento el alumno de primer año desarmo a su profesora.

-Gané – sonrió él apuntándola con la punta de la espada.

-Vaya... – suspiro ella descendiendo – ya estoy vieja para esto.

Ninguno de sus alumnos jamás se había preguntado la edad de la mujer rubio ceniza. Sus ojos cansados resplandecieron en un dorado sobrenatural. Harry era el único que parecía notarlo.

-Ven... – llamo Terruce al muchacho de gafas – yo te ayudaré con los primeros pasos...

El chico sostuvo su espada firme en dirección a Harry. La mirada infantil de Williams cambio totalmente. Sus ojos negros poseían un fulgor dorado que jamás le había notado antes.

La práctica fue agotadora pero la profesora logró milagros con ellos  cuatro. Los aprendices se fueron muy contentos de la práctica. Malfoy había estado más "amable", dentro de lo que es el término "amabilidad" para alguien de Slytherin. No insultó, no fastidió, no humilló... nada, solo se limitó a aprender los pasos que la profesora Theamers les ilustraba.

-¡¡ CHO CHANG, JULIETA!!-exclamo Seamus subiendo las escaleras hacía la sala común de Gryffindor - ¡¡ VAYA RON, QUÉ SUERTE TIENES!!!

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, Ron no dijo nada. Al entrar a la sala ("_chispas de chocolate_"), se encontraron con Hermione con el libro de "EL ENIGMA DE LOS FOUGHTS". Seamus se fue directo a la habitación. De todos, era el qué mas caídas había sufrido. El aire no parecía ser su elemento.

-Todavía con eso Hermione – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

-Harry, ¡¡ esto es más grave de lo que parece!!. Hogwarts debe estar realmente en peligro – la voz de su amiga sonaba disgustada y asustada. - ¿ No han notado miradas luminosas últimamente? -Los dos parecían tener miedo de confesar que lo habían hecho. Hermione tomo el silencio como un "si".- hay Foughts en la escuela...

Ron se quedo helado. Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Qué edad pueden tener los FOUGHTS?- pregunto el pelirrojo como si alguien los estuviese espiando.

-Se preparan desde los quince – respondió – entonces también notaste... – su amigo asintió. Harry parecía saber a lo que se refería.- Galatea Kido y Terruce Williams tienen la misma mirada pero sin embargo tienen supuestamente once años, por lo tanto es imposible. Los foughts consiguen la mirada casi al final de su aprendizaje. Es técnicamente imposible...

-Pero, ¿ qué hacen los foughts aquí?-cuestionó Ron dubitativo 

-Supongo que el Ministerio de la Magia los habrá contratado. Aunque según lo que leí los ministros odian a los foughts...

-Quizás fueron nuestros padres... – agregó el pelirrojo – Aunque no creo que mi padre estuviera de acuerdo. Él siempre dijo " los foughts son como un salvavidas de plomo en medio de un naufragio". Quizás los contrataron por los mensajes en la pared...

-Pero... ¿ por qué no nos dijeron nada?-intervino Harry

-Dios mio, dame paciencia ¡¡ pero damela ya!! – replico Hermione exaltada – Harry los foughts están muy mal visto desde que intervinieron a favor de QUIEN-TU-SABES.

-Mataron a más muggles, magos y brujas que cualquier otro ser mágico. Oí que era los encargados de torturar personas... 

Harry no quería escuchar más. La cicatriz comenzó a arderle. Cerro los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor. Nuevamente las visiones acerca de Ron aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¿Harry, estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga al notar que se tocaba la cicatriz.

El dolor desaparecía. Las imágenes se alejaban...

-Sí... – replicó éste sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Ron miraba la escena angustiado. – sólo fue... nada...

Al día siguiente todos los relacionados con la obra teatral estaban sumamente nerviosos. Solo se encontraban a un día del estreno, todos esperaban con ansias la fiesta de Halloween donde sería la gran función.

Harry estaba realmente preocupado por quien sería el profesor de "Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas". Desde que habían empezado las clases nadie había tomado el cargo de profesor. Algunos estaban más que contentos con la noticia: _¡¡ no más mordidas!!, ¡¡ no más bichos feos y olorosos!!_.Pero no todos estaban contentos con la noticia. Hermione estaba desesperada. De todas formas, ella leía todas las noches el manual de "Dragones para todos los gustos" de Evans Bauer. Libro que Harry había comprado junto con Ron en Diagon Alley. El muchacho aún recordaba con resignación todas las peripecias que había tenido que llevar a cabo para que Tío Vernon los llevara hasta allí.  

Pronto la oscuridad cubrió Hogwarts. Afuera llovía a cantaros. Él recordó una noche similar, esa donde encontró el cuarto de los cristales del recuerdo. ¿ Y si éste solo aparecía los días de lluvia?. El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas cogió la capa invisible y decidió ir en busca de la habitación. Ron y Hermione se negaron. Por fin luego de un largo tiempo parecían haber hecho las paces, y su mejor amiga había decidido ayudar al futuro Romeo en su papel. Harry se había sentido decepcionado con el hecho de que a su amiga le interesara más el papel del pelirrojo que las alucinaciones raras que estaba sufriendo. ¿ Celos de Ron? Nah, imposible y menos por Hermione... salió del cuarto.

-No voy a poder hacer esto... – se quejaba el pelirrojo mirando el libreto resignado – mejor me enfermo...

-¡¡ Qué cobarde!! – le reprocho Hermione - ¡¡ vamos repite estas líneas!!

-Es muy vergonzoso.¡¿ por qué no me dieron a Mercuccio!?!. Harry tiene tanta suerte de haber obtenido ese papel, solo dice dos líneas bobas...

-Si en vez de quejarte estudiaras las líneas... – lo interrumpió 

-Mierda... – maldijo y teatralizo - ¿ Cómo he de irme de aquí, si mi corazón se queda en esos muros?. Cuerpo mío, materia oscura, vuélvete a buscar tu centro. -Ron lo hacía bien, más de lo que él pensaba. Hermione lo miraba maravillada. – bueno ahí hablaría Seamus...

-Bueno vamos a la escena del balcón que es la qué más te cuesta... a ver... – ahora era ella quién leyó las líneas – Deja tu nombre Romeo y a cambio de tu nombre, que no es parte sustancial de ti, toma toda mi alma.

-¡ Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu Amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y dejaré de ser Romeo!! – Ron iba a vomitar – no voy a poder decir esto enfrente de todo Slytherin...

-Uff – bufó cansada  y continuo - ¿ quién te guió hasta aquí? 

-El amor, que me condujo adonde vivías... – Ron miro de reojo a su amiga. Ella estaba sonrojada y miraba tristemente el libreto que sostenía en sus manos – De él me aconseje, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado sin ser piloto, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más remota de los mares para conquistar un tesoro tan preciado.

-Esta bien Ron – lo felicito. Ron se puso colorado.

-Yo no sé por que acepte este papel. Es totalmente ridículo...

-Aceptaste el papel cuando te enteraste que Cho Chang iba a ser Julieta... – suspiro Hermione desviando la mirada.

-¡¡ No!! – negó apresuradamente – y ni me hagas acordar de que es ella Julieta... – ella no entendió- sé que a Harry le gusta Cho y yo voy a tener que besarla, lo cual también es un gran problema por que yo nunca...

Se ruborizo dándose cuenta qué había hablado de más.

-¿ Nunca besaste a nadie?- completo por él – no te preocupes te va a salir todo bien después de todo es Cho Chang y es muy bonita ( o eso dicen todos) no te va a costar... – Hermione agarro con sus manos el rostro de su amigo y lo acerco al de ella. Ron estaba estupefacto, no podía moverse. – solo haces esto y luego...

El pelirrojo podía sentir la respiración de su amiga en su boca, solo milímetros separaban sus labios, él era ahora quien se acercaba a ella.

-Hermione, ¿ podrías ayudarme con mi papel? – interrumpió Neville. Ambos muchachos se separaron - ¡¡ no logro recordar las líneas!! ¿ qué voy a hacer?

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo te ayudo...

Harry, por otro lado, había logrado encontrar el misterioso pasillo. La puerta acuática se había abierto sin ningún impedimento. Nuevamente se encontró con los cristales color ciruela. Detrás de ellos una chica y un chico de unos dieciséis años conversaban, sus voces producían eco en la pequeña habitación.

La chica toco con sus manos la superficie del cristal, como anteriormente todos se tornaron blancos. Ahora él podía ver con facilidad de quienes se trataban. Eran esos mismos chicos que había visto la vez pasada... pero estaban más grandes. Los anteriores tendrían unos once años.

-¿ Te vas a ir?- le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro. A Harry le pareció familiar. Lo había visto antes.

-Así es, tu sabes hay gente que tiene inteligencia... – río ella besándole la frente -...y hay otra que tiene fuerza, o quizás a mi la inteligencia me persigue pero yo soy demasiado rápida como para que me alcance.

-No es gracioso Chenoa – le reprocho desviando la mirada

Harry al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha rubia no podía creerlo, pero era cierto, su profesora era idéntica a esa chica pero con unos cuantos años más. 

-Sirius, no te enojes conmigo – le pidió abrazándolo – esto no significa que nunca nos vamos volver a ver...

-Mirrstrang es muy lejos – suspiro replicando el abrazo – es como si quisieras irte ahí. 

El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas no podía creer que aquel muchacho fuera su padrino. ¿ Él había tenido alguna historia con la profesora Chenoa?

La chica veela acaricio el rostro de Sirius y lo beso tiernamente.

-Adiós...

Salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, su padrino no la siguió, se quedo quieto entre los cristales con la vista fija en ellos. Harry pensó que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¡¡ Sirius!! – lo llamaron - ¿ no vas a despedir a Chenoa?. Ya se va. ¡¡ Tienes qué ver el transporte de Mirrstrang!!

-No quiero... – negó 

Un chico de cabello revuelto y ojos marrones protegidos por un par de lentes entro al cuarto seguido por una hermosa chica pelirroja.

-Sirius... – balbuceo ella mientras lo abrazaba – no te pongas así, ella va a volver...

-Lily yo sé que todo se termino acá – repuso él – y ella solo sonríe. Es lo único que sabe hacer...

-James vamos, él quiere estar solo – replico ella arrastrando a un muchacho igualísimo a Harry por la puerta de entrada.

James y Lily Potter habían estado frente sus ojos. Había visto a sus padres vivos, a la profesora Chenoa y a su padrino cuando eran adolescentes. 

Harry no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparados para el banquete de Halloween. Todos estaban muy emocionados acerca de la obra de teatro. Todos menos los que actuarían esa noche. Ron estaba más que nervioso además por alguna razón parecía estar en otro universo.

-y entonces vi a mis padres a los quince o dieciséis años... –le contaba Harry aún no podía creer lo que había visto anoche.

-Aja... – respondió su mejor amigo. No parecía estar escuchando.

-Entonces apareció un elefante enorme y me aplasto, pero por suerte apareció una lechuza fluorescente y me salvo – mintió exagerado.

-Aja... – replico su amigo

-Mejor voy con Hermione – suspiro aburrido 

-¿ Hermione? – saltó Ron como despertando de sus sueños - ¿ qué paso con ella?

A Harry ya le parecía que por ahí venía la mano. ¿ Por qué razón no lo sorprendía?. Sin decir nada más se alejo de la mesa de los gryffindors y se aventuro por los pasillos.

-Señor Potter – lo llamaron. Era la profesora Chenoa sosteniendo una escoba en una mano y en la otra una espada. A Seamus todavía le costaba su actuación.- ¿ se encuentra usted bien o necesita alguna cosa?

-Estoy bien – respondió cortante. Aún recordaba lo sucedido anoche. - ¿ Usted fue amiga de mis padres?  

Chenoa sonrió dulcemente. Cuando la profesora sonreía todo a su alrededor parecía brillar y llenarse de belleza.

-Tuve la grandiosa suerte de conocerlos – respondió – también a tu padrino Harry. Lamento que haya sucedido lo que sucedió – él no supo a que se refería si a la muerte de sus padres o al encierro de Sirius Black en Azkaban. Quizás lo decía por ambas cosas – espero que haya practicado sus líneas, ¡¡ fe, coraje y decisión!! - La profesora entro al comedor. Él se disponía a irse del pasillo cuando nuevamente lo llamo – sabes Harry cuando eras pequeño yo fui a visitarte... – él sonrió -...pero para ese entonces tus ojos no eran verdes...

Harry no sabía que decir así que se limito a sonreír.

La noche cayo rápido en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Un enorme anfiteatro ocupaba el lugar de la mesa de los profesores. Todo a su alrededor estaba decorado con calabazas voladoras y telarañas con sus respectivas dueñas arañas. El recinto se hundía en oscuridad y estrellas. La función estaba por comenzar. Angelina Johnson apareció en el escenario con un vestido de época color pastel. Lucía preciosa. Fred chiflo.

-En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias de hechiceros rivales de sangre limpia habían derramado por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Solo dos horas va a durar en la escena esta historia. Escuchen todos con atención, y lo que aquí falte, lo supliremos con nuestro esfuerzo.

Angelina desapareció bajo una explosión verde azulada, parecidas a esas con las que la profesora Chenoa solía entrar a la clase.

Ron y Cho Chang aparecieron en el escenario bailando. El pelirrojo estaba realmente ruborizado y temblaba. Cho estaba más relajada pero aún así no podía evitar temblar. Harry al verlos juntos sintió una punzada en el estomago.

-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mi boca borrara la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso con un beso.

Se podía oir a algunos chicos reírse mientras algunas voces femeninas los callaban.

-Buen peregrino – respondió Cho-Julieta- no eres justo con tu mano, pues ella fue devota. Los santos tienen manos a las que tocas las manos de los peregrinos y ese es el sagrado beso que se dan...

La obra continuo avanzando. Dean a su lado parecía estar sumamente concentrado en la obra. Todo se volvió oscuro. Angelina ingreso nuevamente.

-La antigua pasión que Romeo sentía por Rosalina ha perdido su encanto comparada con la belleza de Julieta. Ahora Romeo tan amado como amante, busca en un linaje enemigo su ventura.

Romeo entro a escena mientras poco a poco el escenario volvía a iluminarse. Julieta estaba en el balcón apoyando su rostro en la baranda.

-¡¡ Oh Romeo!!, ¿ por qué eres tu Romeo?. Reniega a tu padre y a tu madre. Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame y yo dejare de ser una Capuleto. 

Poco después el ama de Julieta, también conocida como Ginny, entró en escena. La pequeña Weasley estaba realmente nerviosa. 

Harry abandono su asiento, era el turno de Seamus, Malfoy y él. La escena de la pelea fue amada por todos, desde detrás del escenario Terruce lanzaba chispas con su varita para acentuar el roce de las espadas de goma. Con la muerte de Mercuccio-Harry terminaba la escena.

-¡¡ Me han herido!!. ¡¡ Mala peste a los Capuleto y los Montesco!!. Me hirieron y yo no los herí... – gimió Harry sobre actuando un grito de dolor. Ron se mataba de la risa mientras supuestamente tenía que llorar.

-¿Está muerto? – le pregunto tratando de guardar la compostura.

-¡¡ NO, ESTÁ TOMANDO SOL!! – le gritaron desde el público 

Ron estaba más que seguro que ese había sido Fred y la otra voz que se escucho pertenecía a la profesora McGonagall quitándole puntos a Gryffindor.

Nuevamente la escena se torno negra, Cho-Julieta apareció en una cama con un frasco en sus manos.

-A tu salud Romeo – bebió el contenido 

Ginny entro en escena.

-¡¡ Oh mi amada niña!!, ¡¡ mi pobre y desgraciada chiquilla ha muerto!!

Harry sintió una molestia en la frente. Nuevamente su cicatriz le dolía y esta vez como si alguien lo estuviese quemando. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, trato de esconderse en la oscuridad pero allí la vio frente a sus propias narices, definitivamente no era un fantasma. Era esa chica de cabello rubio ceniza y mirada celeste-grisácea que parecía ser un ángel. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor plateado.

-Harry... – la chica abrió la palma de su mano, allí había una especie de polvo plateado, apoyo su boca a la altura del polvo y lo soplo sobre Harry.

El muchacho trato de dispersar el polvo, cuando lo logro disiparlo ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts, sino en una casa de apariencia muggle, la habitación en la que se hallaba era de color celeste, en medio de ella había un moisés. Una niña de unos cuatro años que llevaba su cabello atado en dos colitas observaba en puntas de pie el contenido del moisés. Harry precavido, ( no quería asustarla) observo al bebe que se encontraba riendo dentro de su cuna, los enormes y redondos ojos castaños del bebe brillaban de felicidad.

-Una criatura hermosa... – opinaba una mujer anciana. Harry la reconoció. ¡¡ Era nada menos que la Señora Figg.!!, la persona con quien sus tíos lo habían dejado el mayor tiempo de su infancia. - ¡¡ Vamos Veronike no lo despiertes!!

-Ya se despertó – sonrió la chiquilla

Una mujer pelirroja entro al cuarto sonriendo con orgullo. Era su madre, entonces ese bebe, ¿ era él?, pero sus ojos eran castaños y ahora color esmeralda... no podía ser...

-¿Puedo cargarlo? – pidió la niñita mientras la anciana le hacía upa - ¡¡ dale, dale tía Arabella!!

-Todavía eres muy pequeña. Espera a crecer – le recordó con una sonrisa dulce

-Yo lo cuido – le lloriqueo tirando del vestido multicolor de la señora – yo lo cuido, no se me va a caer...

Harry sintió que las palabras de las tres se iban alejando de él. Cerro sus ojos, sintió que iba a vomitar cuando los abrió se encontró nuevamente en Hogwarts y Ron acababa de besar a Cho. 

**Fin de los primeros 6 capítulos**

Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, espero que les este gustando cualquier comentario bueno o malo me escriben a aishaquemera@yahoo.com.ar

Este fanfic se lo dedico a RUBY MOON que sin ella no se que haría ^_^, muchas pero muchas gracias por toda la ayuda. ¡¡ Sos una idola mi pana!!


End file.
